Heaven or Hell ? Il etait une fois
by Lune Najo
Summary: Voila, encore une fic au sujet d'HP. HP et ses amis entament leur 6eme annee.On m'a souvent reprochee d'aller trop vite, excusez moi si c'est le cas.Lune
1. Revelation

**_(Chapitre 1 : The truth) Il était une foisun petit sorcierPetit en taille, oui, mais pas en grandeur. C'était LE sorcier le plus courageux au monde. Il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, le seul sorcier pouvant battre Voldemort. Il se trouve dans un lit, ou plus précisément le lit très confortable acheté par sa tante Pétunia au début de l'été. Il se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un horrible cauchemar, ou il revoyait la mort de Cédric, et celle de Sirius. Il poussa un cri, qu'il tenta d'étouffer, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème s'il criait. En effet, au début de l'été, il avait retrouve Pétunia, à la Gare. Et il avait tout appris. Toute la vérité. Tout d'abord, Vernon et Dudley étaient partis, Pétunia - ou plutôt Alya - ne les supportant plus. Ensuite Pétunia avait repris sa véritable apparence, son apparence sorcière. Son vrai nom était Alya Evans. Elle n'était pas moldue, comme elle l'avait fait croire, pendant toutes ses années, mais sorcière. Elle avait aussi fait croire à Vernon qu'elle l'aimait, dans le seul but de protéger Harry, pendant qu'il vivrait a Privet Drive.  
Harry était soulage des ces aveux, il pouvait vivre – enfin – comme un sorcier normal.  
Il parlait de Sirius – oui, Alya était au courant – avec sa tante, de Voldemort – non, elle ne craignait pas son nom – de l'imbécillité du ministère de la magie, de tout.  
Ils pouvaient faire ses devoirs pendant la journée, solliciter l'aide d'Alya, et même s'exercer aux sortilèges, depuis que le ministère avait donne comme information officielle que quiconque avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry vivait comme ça, dans le plus grand bonheur. Il émit un sourire, en repensant à ce meilleur moment dans sa vie à Privet Drive, ce mois, le seul bon moment ici.   
Il entendit cogner, contre la vie, et ça le fit sursauter.   
Il vit plusieurs chouettes. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et se souvint, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.  
Il prit d'abord Hedwige, qui avait la lettre d'Hermione.  
« Cher Harry,  
Je suis si contente que tout se passe bien pour toi, et qu'Alya t'ait avoué ça.  
Maintenant tu manges bien, et tu peux, comme nous, utiliser la magie.  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier mon cadeau,  
Bisous,  
On se revoit à Poudlard,  
Hermione. »_**

Il ouvrit son cadeau, et trouva, a son plus grand contentement, un livre intitulé « Milles et un sortilège, qui feront de vous le parfait Auror ».

Il prit ensuite Coq, qui portait les lettres et cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
Cela peut paraître bizarre, pour un si petit hibou, mais Ron lui avait jeté un sortilège, qui l'avait rendu comme un hibou normal.  
« Harry,   
J'espère que tu vas bien, et que mon cadeau te fera plaisir.  
Je suis très content pour toi, du fait que tu vives normalement, tel un sorcier. Ton ami, Ron. » 

« Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ?  
Passes tu de bonnes vacances ?  
Je suppose, après tous les changements survenus, qu'elles ne peuvent être que bonnes.  
A plus tard a Poudlard,  
En souhaitant que tu aimes mon cadeau,  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Ginny. »

Harry ouvrit donc le cadeau, et eut, de Ron et Ginny, une robe, de Gryffondor, avec son nom écrit au dos, en dessous « Attrapeur » et les chiffres « 04 ».  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne les reverrait tous qu'a Poudlard.  
Il était émerveillé par le cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
La prochaine lettre venait de Lupin.  
Il lui offrait un livre, avec différents sorts, de sorciers confirmés.  
Puis il eut les habituels pâtés de Mrs Weasley.  
Et de Fred et George diverses farces et attrapes.  
Et de Maugrey une glace a l'ennemi.  
Il finit par se rendormir, content de ses cadeaux, un peu déçu tout de même de ne voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'a Poudlard.

**_(Chapitre 2 : Révélation)_**

(Présent) Harry dormait, dans son lit, rêvant à son retour de Poudlard.

(Flash Back) Harry sortit du Poudlard express, riant avec Ron, à propos d'une caricature de Rogue, faite par Seamus.  
Il vit sa tante, sur le quai, et son rire se figea.  
Que pouvait elle bien faire la ?  
Sur le quai ?  
Comment connaissait elle le passage qui menait a la voix 9 3/4 ?  
C'est pas possible, pas elle, ici, toute seule.  
Il lança à Ron un regard plein d'incompréhension.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, prudemment et quand il fut assez près, elle le serra dans les bras. Ne comprenant pas Harry se laissa faire surpris.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite de Mrs Weasley, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'elle seule put entendre.  
Ensuite elle laissa Harry dira au revoir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.  
Elle aidait Harry à porter ses affaires, et pendant le trajet ne dit plus rien.  
Arrives dans la maison Harry fut stupéfait.   
La maison était complètement différente, elle ressemblait à une maison de sorciers.  
Harry s'attendait a voir Vernon et son gros lard de cousin arriver, mais non, rien, personne ne venait.  
Pétunia demanda à Harry d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon, qu'elle allait le rejoindre, bientôt.  
Elle lança donc un sort pour que ses baguages aillent se ranger dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, et le rejoint au salon.  
La elle lui dit tout.  
D'abord pourquoi il n'y avait plus Vernon et son cousin.  
La raison était qu'ils maltraitaient Pétunia, la prenant pour leur servante.   
Elle les avait menaces d'appeler la police, s'ils ne partaient pas.  
Ensuite elle avait dit a Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais aime Vernon, qu'elle jouait un rôle, pour protéger Harry.   
Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une alliée de Dumbledore.  
Que son mari - Michael Llewellyn - était un très grand sorcier, un puissant allie pour Dumbledore.  
Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'ils pourraient maintenant parler de tout le monde sorcier ensembles.  
Elle lui avoua sa tristesse, pour la mort de Sirius, qui était son cousin par Alliance, et combien elle craignait le retour de Voldemort - dont elle prononçait le nom sans problème.(Fin du Flash Back)

(Présent) Harry se réveilla, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en pensant a combien il avait été heureux pendant ce mois ci. 

**_(Chapitre 3 : Illumination)_**

Harry se rendit compte, quelques minutes après son réveil, qu'une autre chouette l'attendait. La lettre de Poudlard !! Il l'avait oubliée !! Il la détacha en vitesse, avec hâte d'avoir les résultats des ses buses !  
Il lut, avec un grande impatience :

"Cher Mr Potter,  
Vous trouverez ci dessous les résultats de vos BUSE, auxquels est ajoute l'orientation que vous pourrez prendre. J'ai également a vous annoncer que vous etes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, félicitations." 

Harry n'y croyait pas, lui capitaine !! Il poussa un "Wahoo" joyeux !! Il tenait maintenant les résultats qui restaient dans ses mains, nerveusement, quand il se décida à les ouvrir.

"Sortilège : Efforts exceptionnels   
Botanique : Acceptable  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels  
Astronomie : Efforts exceptionnels  
Divination : Désolant" 

Harry sourit, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas eu son T, pour Troll.  
Son sourire s'élargit doublement, en voyant son prochain résultat, en pensant à la tête d'Ombrage si elle le voyait.

"Défense contre les force du mal : Optimal"

Emplit d'anxiété, il craignait le dernier, qui déterminerait tout son avenir. 

"Potions : Optimal"

Cri de joie.

"Je vais être Auror yesssssssssssssssssss"

**_Chapitre 4 : Etonnation Etonnant :mrgreen: _ ******

**Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier en courant, et entra dans la cuisine. ****  
****Il s'arrêta en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. Il avait pourtant entendu du bruit, quelques secondes plutôt. Il remonta, à la recherche d'Alya, mais il ne la trouva nul part. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort l'avait capturée ?! Il décida de revenir à la cuisine, manger, pour ensuite aller la chercher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière, une autre - lumière - apparut. Quelques secondes après, un _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY_ retentit dans toute la pièce. Les Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, Alya, et son mari, Michael Llewellyn, apparurent, avec un gâteau. ****  
****Il eut de nouveaux cadeaux. Bill lui offrit un catogan, identique au sien, car Harry avait laisse pousser ses cheveux, et les avaient donc longs. Percy lui offrit un serpent, nomme Kyojo. Charly lui offrit une chaîne de cou. Il eut en dernier, de son oncle, un balai. Le dernier balai sorti, le plus performant, la LUNE BLEUE. ****  
****Harry n'en revenait pas que tous soient la, lui qui pensaient les revoir qu'a Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et son ami jouaient aux échecs, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Dumbledore en sortit, et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers, tout en se mettant à parler. ******

**"Bon anniversaire Harry, et félicitations !!" ******

**Il posa du jeune homme Harry un objet froid, et quand celui ci ouvrit sa main, il vit... L'insigne de préfet en chef !! Il regarda Dumbledore bizarrement. ******

**"Vous vous trompez... C'est pour Ron, n'est ce pas ?" ******

**Dumbledore sourit, avant de dire a nouveau. ******

**"Pas du tout. C'est pour toi ! Hermione et Ron sont très bien en préfets, et normalement les élèves de 7eme année seulement sont préfets en chef. Au fait, comment avance l'occlumencie ?" ******

**Harry stupéfait resta la bouche entrouverte pendant une minute au moins, puis il finit par sourire. ******

**"Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup !! Je maîtrise l'occlumencie, plutôt bien, ainsi que la legilimancie. Alya enseigne très bien !!" ******

**Mieux que Rogue ******

**Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, tout en pensant que ce jeune sorcier l'étonnerait toujours. ******

**"Bien, maintenant, veux tu apeller Hermione, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire, a vous trois." ******

**Harry alla donc chercher Hermione, et revint peu de temps après ******

**"Bien, en raison du retour récent de Voldemort, et du danger de Harry, car il l'a rendu furieux, avec la destruction de la prophétie, j'ai decide que vous trois, ainsi que Ginny, Neville et Luna Logevood, devaient apprendre a transplaner, et devenir Animagus. ****  
****Tout cela car vous étiez présents au ministère, et que des liens se sont crées entre vous. ****  
****Vous six passerez vos vacances ici, pour apprendre. Normalement des sorciers normaux mettraient deux ans, mais vous avez un mois. Hermione a d'énormes capacités, dues a son intelligence. Harry grâce a son courage. Ron grâce a sa volonté. Neville grâce a son désir de vengeance envers Voldemort, et les mangemorts, Ginny grâce a sa vivacité, et au fait qu'elle ait survécu a Voldemort, tout en étant possédée par lui. Quand à Luna c'est sa "folie"(et son insouciance) qui la mèneront au bout de tout ça. De plus vous tous avez affronte des mangemorts, et seuls des sorciers prometteurs peuvent le faire. Aucun de votre age ne l'a jamais fait. Alya, Lupin, Maugrey, Bill et Charly vous l'enseigneront, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, en alternance avec leur travail, plus leurs actions dans l'ordre. Quand vous aurez appris tout ça, une nouvelle chose arrivera pour vous, mais vous ne la saurez qu'a ce moment la, et pas avant."**

_Chapitre 5 : Mystérieuse inconnue_

**Quelques minutes après que Dumbledore soit parti, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, par la poudre de cheminette. Ils avaient tous deux un cadeau pour Harry. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de lune, avec une étoile en haut, mais une lune spéciale, du nom de Licalia. Ses cinq amis avaient la même. Elle leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie, et de connaitre l'état de santé, et d'esprit des autres, a qui elle était reliée. Ainsi le pendentif, selon la personne a qui on pensait en le regardant, affichait l'initiale de son prénom, et son humeur par une couleur. Quand la lune est violette, la personne va très bien, rouge elle est blessée, et noire elle est morte. Quand étoile du pendentif est rose, la personne est amoureuse, jaune elle est contente, et grise elle souffre, elle est peinée. Harry les remercia, pensant que était un cadeau merveilleux, même si l'idée qu'ils sachent toutes ses humeurs "l'inquiétait" un peu. Ils lui avaient aussi offert un appareil photo développant instantanément les photos, rendant les gens "vivants". Harry sourit, quel super cadeau !! Il demanda a Alya de prendre une photo d'eux six, qu'il multiplia en six, pour qu'ils en aient tous une. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient, la fille d'Alya et Michael arriva. Elle se nommait Elsa, et tenait de sa grand mère une grande beauté. Elle avait - temporairement, étant metamorphomage - des cheveux mi longs et bleus, avec des beaux yeux... roses !! Elle était plutôt grande. Elle aussi avait un cadeau pour Harry, mais elle n'avait pas pu revenir avant, de son baby-sitting, pour le lui donner. Il s'agissait d'une... Phénix, nommée Caliana, la fille de Fumseck !! Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses amis découvrirent, stupéfaits, le nouveau cadeau. Apres avoir déjeuner, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Charly jeta un sort a chacun d'entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six entoures d'une aura étrange, bleue et violette. Des animaux défilaient autour d'eux. Ils finirent par se figer devant eux. Ce fut un chat, pour Hermione, qui représentait la sagesse. Harry eut droit à un gryffon, symbole du courage. Ron eut un chien, pour la fidélité. Pour Ginny ce fut un aigle, en raison de la volonté. Pour Neville un étalon d'une grande beauté apparut, symbole de force. Et Luna, en dernier, vit un paon, en raison de l'étrangeté. Celui ci leur dit de s'isoler, chacun dans une pièce, et de s'imaginer en tant que cet animal. ****  
****Et ce pendant plusieurs jours, avec des pauses, pour manger, boire, et dormir, pour finir par le devenir. En une semaine, s'entraînant, sans aucune pause, autres que celles de nécessite, ils y furent arrives. Hermione, en premier, descendit l'escalier, et fit un "Miaou", qui les fit tous sursauter. Elle était blanche, et rousse, très mignonne. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville, qui était dans le salon, qui fit un hennissement, majestueux, et apparut, grand, avec un magnifique pelage noir. ****  
****Ensuite Ginny arriva, d'un pelage brun, avec une tache noir, sur la queue, s'envolant légèrement. ****  
****Ce fut le tour de Harry, qui arriva, faisant une petite boule de flamme, devant sa gorge, ce qui réchauffa toute la pièce, quand il entra. ****  
****Puis ensuite, Ron, et Luna, arrivèrent en même temps. Ron fit un aboiement, roque, et Luna, en poussant un cri bizarre, et montrant sa roue, faite avec sa queue. Ils furent tous épates ! Et puis, comme ils étaient beaux !! ****  
****Apres ça, étant reposes, ils commencèrent a tester le transplanage le lendemain. On leur en donna toutes les bases. Penser fortement à l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre, quelles directions prendre. Ceci était en fait relativement facile, une fois qu'on était un sorcier assez dort, puissant. C'est pourquoi, des le lendemain, ils y arrivèrent très facilement. Ils virent ce jour la pour la première fois la cousine de Harry. Ils se mirent d'accord pour juger qu'elle était magnifique. Hermione et Ginny furent contentes de sa metamorphomagie, lui demandant de transformer plusieurs trucs, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tonks. Harry sentit une idée soudaine, "germer" dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient apprendre à devenir metamorphomages. Apres tout Tonks lui avait dit que était rare, mais possible. ****  
****Il pensa longuement a ses cheveux, devenants bleus Cette pensée "harcela" Harry durant tout le dîner. Et, après, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, il était distrait par cette pensée A une bonne avancée dans la partie, Ron releva la tête, et vit dans les cheveux de Harry des mèches bleues. Il s'écria : ******

**(Ron) "HARRY !! Tes cheveux !!" ******

**(Harry) "Quoi ?" ******

**(Ron) "Tu as... Tu as... des mèches bleues !!" ******

**(Harry) "Hein ?!" ******

**Harry se précipita devant un miroir, et vit avec horreur le massacre !! ******

**(Ron) "Harry... Comment t'as fait..." ******

**(Harry) "Je sais pas... Enfin peut être... J'ai pense qu'on pourrait devenir metamorphomages... Et j'ai pense a des cheveux bleus depuis qu'on a vu Elsa... Et voila... Mais non... C'est impossible..." ******

**(Ron) "Hey venez tous !!" ******

**Tous accoururent et dirent d'une même voix. ******

**(Tous les autres) "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" ******

**(Ron) "Regardez Harry, ses cheveux !!" ******

**(Hermione) "Mais..." ******

**(Luna) "Qu'est ce que ?" ******

**(Neville) "Comment ?" ******

**(Ginny) "Hein... Comment est ce que... ?" ******

**Harry leur dit comment il avait fait, pour qu'ils essayent, et le lendemain ils eurent les cheveux de différentes couleurs. Rouges pour Hermione, jaunes pour Ginny, verts pour Neville, roses pour Luna, violets pour Ron, et bleus pour Harry. Alya et Michael furent très surpris. C'était un exploit, qu'ils aient réussi à faire ça ! Bien sur être Animagus avaient considérablement augmente leur force, mais... Cependant maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi ça, et qu'ils avaient fait les premiers pas de Metamorphomagie, ça ne serait plus trop dur de être entièrement. Pendant toute la journée, ils s'entraînèrent. Leurs cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs. Ginny avait réussi à avoir de longs cheveux multicolores !! Le lendemain, ils entraînèrent à changer la couleur de leurs yeux, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire très facilement, le procede étant très similaire a celui du changement de couleur des cheveux. Ayant réussi en un peu plus d'une heure, ils essayèrent de changer la forme de leurs nez nezs ?. Cela leur prit toute une semaine, a peu près. ****  
****Ils étaient metamorphomages, bien qu'ils ne le seraient vraiment que dans quelques mois, ayant encore du mal à se transformer directement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Les vacances furent très vites refaites, pour tous, et faites pour Harry. Cela a 1h30 du matin, après leur entraînement à la metamorphomagie.**

_Chapitre 6 : Rentrée a Poudlard_

**Alya monta dans les chambres, réveiller Hermione, Luna et Ginny, puis ensuite Neville, Ron et harry. Chacun trouva place dans la cuisine, ou ils trouvèrent des tartines prêtes, faites par la tante de Harry. Apres avoir mange, et être laves, ils se rendirent en transplanant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. ****  
****Mrs Weasley, qui les avaient rejoints, et Alya serrèrent les enfants dans leurs bras, en leur recommandant être prudents, avec leurs pouvoirs. Neville, Ginny et Luna allèrent dans le seul wagon vide, a la fin du train, y amenant les valises de Ron, Hermione, et Harry, en même temps que les leurs, en les faisant voler, pendant que ces derniers allaient dans le wagon des préfets. Quand Malefoy les vit arriver, il allait lancer un commentaire a Harry, lui demandant pourquoi il était la, mais quand il vit son insigne de préfet en chef, il lui jeta un regard noir, dégoûte, et envieux, car lui même n'avait pas eu ce poste. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, car il pouvait, en temps que préfet en chef, enlever des points, et donner des retenues, ce qui signifiait que lui et ses deux "amis" allaient devoir se tenir a carreau. Ils restèrent la, durant la moitie du trajet, ayant écoute les nouvelles mesures, au niveau de leur fonction, puis ayant parle avec les autres préfets, et la prefete en chef, surtout avec cette dernière. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry semblait distrait. En effet, ses pensées se tournaient vers son homologue féminine, la prefete en chef. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard, mais visiblement Dumbledore la connaissait. Elle est en 7eme année, ayant saute sa 6eme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux étranges... Ils sont violets. Elle était de taille moyenne, et avait un physique parfait. Elle s'appellait Lune. Lune Kensai À dire Kensaille. Hermione demandait une chose à Harry, mais il ne faisait pas attention. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il répondit. Elle lui demandait ses options. Apres lui avoir dit, qu'il prenait potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, botanique, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques, il lui demande les siennes. Elle lui cita celles nécessaires, pour devenir medicomage, puis ils rejoignirent Luna, Neville, et Ginny. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Luna lisait le chicaneur, Ron jouait avec des statuettes miniatures de joueurs de Quidditch, Neville lisait un livre de Botanique, Ginny s'entraînait a la metamorphomagie, Hermione pratiquait des sortilèges, et Harry lisait son cadeau d'anniversaire, le livre "1000 et 1 sortilège pour devenir un parfait Auror". Arrives a Poudlard, ils montèrent tous dans une diligence, restant tout aussi silencieux jusqu'a l'arrivée. Se dirigeant vers le hall, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme de la réaction des autres, quand ils sauraient pour leur metamorphomagie, et pour leur don d'Animagus. Ils continuèrent cette discussion dans la grande salle, ne faisant pas attention à la répartition. Seul Harry fit attention quand Lune fut repartie à Gryffondor, en applaudissant avec entrain, et rougissant quand elle s'approcha d'eux. ****  
****Elle dit a Ron, Hermione et Harry : ******

**(Lune) "Hey ! Comment ça va depuis tout a l'heure ?" ******

**Puis se tournant vers Neville et Ginny : ******

**(Lune) "Salut, je suis Lune Kensai ! Et vous ?" ******

**Ginny et Neville demandèrent a Harry, Hermione et Ron comment cela se faisait qu'ils la connaissent, après avoir donne leurs noms à Lune. ******

**(Harry) "Elle est prefete en chef avec moi " ******

**(Ron) "On l'a rencontrée dans le wagon des préfets !" ******

**(Hermione) "Elle est en 7eme année, elle a saute une classe avant d'entrer en 1ere année." ******

**Apres cela ils mangèrent certains des nombreux mets présents et, a la fin du repas, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rassemblaient les 1eres années de Gryffondor, que Ginny allaient parler a Lucas Bansto, son nouveau copain, et que Neville allait voir Luna, Lune et Harry partirent devant, pour la salle commune. Ayant marche plus vite que les autres, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune, en arrivant. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis se pencha doucement vers elle, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry sortait avec elle depuis le début de l'été, bien que personne ne le sache. Il l'avait rencontrée a Près au Lard, et, apprenant qu'elle était la soeur de Marc Evans, un de ses voisins, ils étaient revus souvent, et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Entendant la grosse Dame pivoter, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'assirent sur 2 fauteuils proches. Il s'agissait de Neville et... Luna ! Ils se tenaient par la main, et voyant Harry et Lune, qui avait crie le nom de Luna, ils se lâchèrent, en rougissant. ******

**(Harry et Lune, d'une même voix) "Ouaoh ! Vous... Ensemble ! Félicitations !" ******

**Lune et Harry, se faisant un clin d'oeil, dirent, mystérieusement. ******

**"Ca alors, 3 couples, la liste s'agrandit !" ******

**Sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs 2 amis, Harry et Lune sourirent, puis décidant de ne plus les faire attendre, au sujet de ce 3eme couple, embrassèrent Puis, se rendant compte d'un détail, ils dirent, d'une même voix. ******

**(Lune et Harry) "Mais, que fais tu ici Luna ?" ******

**(Luna) "J'ai été 'changee' de maison. Bien sur Serdaigle est toujours ma maison, mais il fallait que j'ai accès a Gryffondor, pour s'entraîner dans..." ******

**Elle appuya sur une lettre, sur le bureau du tableau de Godric Gryffondor. ******

**(Luna) "Cette salle..." ******

**Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant un long couloir. C'est a ce moment la que Ron et Hermione, suivis par les première années, entrèrent. La porte fut aussitôt refermée, par Ginny, avant que les première années ne puissent la voir. Ginny etait arrivee entre temps avec Lucas.**


	2. Illumination

**_(Chapitre 1 : The truth) Il était une foisun petit sorcierPetit en taille, oui, mais pas en grandeur. C'était LE sorcier le plus courageux au monde. Il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, le seul sorcier pouvant battre Voldemort. Il se trouve dans un lit, ou plus précisément le lit très confortable acheté par sa tante Pétunia au début de l'été. Il se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un horrible cauchemar, ou il revoyait la mort de Cédric, et celle de Sirius. Il poussa un cri, qu'il tenta d'étouffer, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème s'il criait. En effet, au début de l'été, il avait retrouve Pétunia, à la Gare. Et il avait tout appris. Toute la vérité. Tout d'abord, Vernon et Dudley étaient partis, Pétunia - ou plutôt Alya - ne les supportant plus. Ensuite Pétunia avait repris sa véritable apparence, son apparence sorcière. Son vrai nom était Alya Evans. Elle n'était pas moldue, comme elle l'avait fait croire, pendant toutes ses années, mais sorcière. Elle avait aussi fait croire à Vernon qu'elle l'aimait, dans le seul but de protéger Harry, pendant qu'il vivrait a Privet Drive.  
Harry était soulage des ces aveux, il pouvait vivre – enfin – comme un sorcier normal.  
Il parlait de Sirius – oui, Alya était au courant – avec sa tante, de Voldemort – non, elle ne craignait pas son nom – de l'imbécillité du ministère de la magie, de tout.  
Ils pouvaient faire ses devoirs pendant la journée, solliciter l'aide d'Alya, et même s'exercer aux sortilèges, depuis que le ministère avait donne comme information officielle que quiconque avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry vivait comme ça, dans le plus grand bonheur. Il émit un sourire, en repensant à ce meilleur moment dans sa vie à Privet Drive, ce mois, le seul bon moment ici.   
Il entendit cogner, contre la vie, et ça le fit sursauter.   
Il vit plusieurs chouettes. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et se souvint, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.  
Il prit d'abord Hedwige, qui avait la lettre d'Hermione.  
« Cher Harry,  
Je suis si contente que tout se passe bien pour toi, et qu'Alya t'ait avoué ça.  
Maintenant tu manges bien, et tu peux, comme nous, utiliser la magie.  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier mon cadeau,  
Bisous,  
On se revoit à Poudlard,  
Hermione. »_**

Il ouvrit son cadeau, et trouva, a son plus grand contentement, un livre intitulé « Milles et un sortilège, qui feront de vous le parfait Auror ».

Il prit ensuite Coq, qui portait les lettres et cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
Cela peut paraître bizarre, pour un si petit hibou, mais Ron lui avait jeté un sortilège, qui l'avait rendu comme un hibou normal.  
« Harry,   
J'espère que tu vas bien, et que mon cadeau te fera plaisir.  
Je suis très content pour toi, du fait que tu vives normalement, tel un sorcier. Ton ami, Ron. » 

« Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ?  
Passes tu de bonnes vacances ?  
Je suppose, après tous les changements survenus, qu'elles ne peuvent être que bonnes.  
A plus tard a Poudlard,  
En souhaitant que tu aimes mon cadeau,  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Ginny. »

Harry ouvrit donc le cadeau, et eut, de Ron et Ginny, une robe, de Gryffondor, avec son nom écrit au dos, en dessous « Attrapeur » et les chiffres « 04 ».  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne les reverrait tous qu'a Poudlard.  
Il était émerveillé par le cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
La prochaine lettre venait de Lupin.  
Il lui offrait un livre, avec différents sorts, de sorciers confirmés.  
Puis il eut les habituels pâtés de Mrs Weasley.  
Et de Fred et George diverses farces et attrapes.  
Et de Maugrey une glace a l'ennemi.  
Il finit par se rendormir, content de ses cadeaux, un peu déçu tout de même de ne voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'a Poudlard.

**_(Chapitre 2 : Révélation)_**

(Présent) Harry dormait, dans son lit, rêvant à son retour de Poudlard.

(Flash Back) Harry sortit du Poudlard express, riant avec Ron, à propos d'une caricature de Rogue, faite par Seamus.  
Il vit sa tante, sur le quai, et son rire se figea.  
Que pouvait elle bien faire la ?  
Sur le quai ?  
Comment connaissait elle le passage qui menait a la voix 9 3/4 ?  
C'est pas possible, pas elle, ici, toute seule.  
Il lança à Ron un regard plein d'incompréhension.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, prudemment et quand il fut assez près, elle le serra dans les bras. Ne comprenant pas Harry se laissa faire surpris.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite de Mrs Weasley, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'elle seule put entendre.  
Ensuite elle laissa Harry dira au revoir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.  
Elle aidait Harry à porter ses affaires, et pendant le trajet ne dit plus rien.  
Arrives dans la maison Harry fut stupéfait.   
La maison était complètement différente, elle ressemblait à une maison de sorciers.  
Harry s'attendait a voir Vernon et son gros lard de cousin arriver, mais non, rien, personne ne venait.  
Pétunia demanda à Harry d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon, qu'elle allait le rejoindre, bientôt.  
Elle lança donc un sort pour que ses baguages aillent se ranger dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, et le rejoint au salon.  
La elle lui dit tout.  
D'abord pourquoi il n'y avait plus Vernon et son cousin.  
La raison était qu'ils maltraitaient Pétunia, la prenant pour leur servante.   
Elle les avait menaces d'appeler la police, s'ils ne partaient pas.  
Ensuite elle avait dit a Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais aime Vernon, qu'elle jouait un rôle, pour protéger Harry.   
Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une alliée de Dumbledore.  
Que son mari - Michael Llewellyn - était un très grand sorcier, un puissant allie pour Dumbledore.  
Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'ils pourraient maintenant parler de tout le monde sorcier ensembles.  
Elle lui avoua sa tristesse, pour la mort de Sirius, qui était son cousin par Alliance, et combien elle craignait le retour de Voldemort - dont elle prononçait le nom sans problème.(Fin du Flash Back)

(Présent) Harry se réveilla, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en pensant a combien il avait été heureux pendant ce mois ci. 

**_(Chapitre 3 : Illumination)_**

Harry se rendit compte, quelques minutes après son réveil, qu'une autre chouette l'attendait. La lettre de Poudlard !! Il l'avait oubliée !! Il la détacha en vitesse, avec hâte d'avoir les résultats des ses buses !  
Il lut, avec un grande impatience :

"Cher Mr Potter,  
Vous trouverez ci dessous les résultats de vos BUSE, auxquels est ajoute l'orientation que vous pourrez prendre. J'ai également a vous annoncer que vous etes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, félicitations." 

Harry n'y croyait pas, lui capitaine !! Il poussa un "Wahoo" joyeux !! Il tenait maintenant les résultats qui restaient dans ses mains, nerveusement, quand il se décida à les ouvrir.

"Sortilège : Efforts exceptionnels   
Botanique : Acceptable  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels  
Astronomie : Efforts exceptionnels  
Divination : Désolant" 

Harry sourit, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas eu son T, pour Troll.  
Son sourire s'élargit doublement, en voyant son prochain résultat, en pensant à la tête d'Ombrage si elle le voyait.

"Défense contre les force du mal : Optimal"

Emplit d'anxiété, il craignait le dernier, qui déterminerait tout son avenir. 

"Potions : Optimal"

Cri de joie.

"Je vais être Auror yesssssssssssssssssss"

**_Chapitre 4 : Etonnation Etonnant :mrgreen: _ ******

**Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier en courant, et entra dans la cuisine. ****  
****Il s'arrêta en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. Il avait pourtant entendu du bruit, quelques secondes plutôt. Il remonta, à la recherche d'Alya, mais il ne la trouva nul part. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort l'avait capturée ?! Il décida de revenir à la cuisine, manger, pour ensuite aller la chercher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière, une autre - lumière - apparut. Quelques secondes après, un _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY_ retentit dans toute la pièce. Les Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, Alya, et son mari, Michael Llewellyn, apparurent, avec un gâteau. ****  
****Il eut de nouveaux cadeaux. Bill lui offrit un catogan, identique au sien, car Harry avait laisse pousser ses cheveux, et les avaient donc longs. Percy lui offrit un serpent, nomme Kyojo. Charly lui offrit une chaîne de cou. Il eut en dernier, de son oncle, un balai. Le dernier balai sorti, le plus performant, la LUNE BLEUE. ****  
****Harry n'en revenait pas que tous soient la, lui qui pensaient les revoir qu'a Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et son ami jouaient aux échecs, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Dumbledore en sortit, et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers, tout en se mettant à parler. ******

**"Bon anniversaire Harry, et félicitations !!" ******

**Il posa du jeune homme Harry un objet froid, et quand celui ci ouvrit sa main, il vit... L'insigne de préfet en chef !! Il regarda Dumbledore bizarrement. ******

**"Vous vous trompez... C'est pour Ron, n'est ce pas ?" ******

**Dumbledore sourit, avant de dire a nouveau. ******

**"Pas du tout. C'est pour toi ! Hermione et Ron sont très bien en préfets, et normalement les élèves de 7eme année seulement sont préfets en chef. Au fait, comment avance l'occlumencie ?" ******

**Harry stupéfait resta la bouche entrouverte pendant une minute au moins, puis il finit par sourire. ******

**"Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup !! Je maîtrise l'occlumencie, plutôt bien, ainsi que la legilimancie. Alya enseigne très bien !!" ******

**Mieux que Rogue ******

**Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, tout en pensant que ce jeune sorcier l'étonnerait toujours. ******

**"Bien, maintenant, veux tu apeller Hermione, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire, a vous trois." ******

**Harry alla donc chercher Hermione, et revint peu de temps après ******

**"Bien, en raison du retour récent de Voldemort, et du danger de Harry, car il l'a rendu furieux, avec la destruction de la prophétie, j'ai decide que vous trois, ainsi que Ginny, Neville et Luna Logevood, devaient apprendre a transplaner, et devenir Animagus. ****  
****Tout cela car vous étiez présents au ministère, et que des liens se sont crées entre vous. ****  
****Vous six passerez vos vacances ici, pour apprendre. Normalement des sorciers normaux mettraient deux ans, mais vous avez un mois. Hermione a d'énormes capacités, dues a son intelligence. Harry grâce a son courage. Ron grâce a sa volonté. Neville grâce a son désir de vengeance envers Voldemort, et les mangemorts, Ginny grâce a sa vivacité, et au fait qu'elle ait survécu a Voldemort, tout en étant possédée par lui. Quand à Luna c'est sa "folie"(et son insouciance) qui la mèneront au bout de tout ça. De plus vous tous avez affronte des mangemorts, et seuls des sorciers prometteurs peuvent le faire. Aucun de votre age ne l'a jamais fait. Alya, Lupin, Maugrey, Bill et Charly vous l'enseigneront, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, en alternance avec leur travail, plus leurs actions dans l'ordre. Quand vous aurez appris tout ça, une nouvelle chose arrivera pour vous, mais vous ne la saurez qu'a ce moment la, et pas avant."**

_Chapitre 5 : Mystérieuse inconnue_

**Quelques minutes après que Dumbledore soit parti, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, par la poudre de cheminette. Ils avaient tous deux un cadeau pour Harry. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de lune, avec une étoile en haut, mais une lune spéciale, du nom de Licalia. Ses cinq amis avaient la même. Elle leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie, et de connaitre l'état de santé, et d'esprit des autres, a qui elle était reliée. Ainsi le pendentif, selon la personne a qui on pensait en le regardant, affichait l'initiale de son prénom, et son humeur par une couleur. Quand la lune est violette, la personne va très bien, rouge elle est blessée, et noire elle est morte. Quand étoile du pendentif est rose, la personne est amoureuse, jaune elle est contente, et grise elle souffre, elle est peinée. Harry les remercia, pensant que était un cadeau merveilleux, même si l'idée qu'ils sachent toutes ses humeurs "l'inquiétait" un peu. Ils lui avaient aussi offert un appareil photo développant instantanément les photos, rendant les gens "vivants". Harry sourit, quel super cadeau !! Il demanda a Alya de prendre une photo d'eux six, qu'il multiplia en six, pour qu'ils en aient tous une. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient, la fille d'Alya et Michael arriva. Elle se nommait Elsa, et tenait de sa grand mère une grande beauté. Elle avait - temporairement, étant metamorphomage - des cheveux mi longs et bleus, avec des beaux yeux... roses !! Elle était plutôt grande. Elle aussi avait un cadeau pour Harry, mais elle n'avait pas pu revenir avant, de son baby-sitting, pour le lui donner. Il s'agissait d'une... Phénix, nommée Caliana, la fille de Fumseck !! Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses amis découvrirent, stupéfaits, le nouveau cadeau. Apres avoir déjeuner, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Charly jeta un sort a chacun d'entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six entoures d'une aura étrange, bleue et violette. Des animaux défilaient autour d'eux. Ils finirent par se figer devant eux. Ce fut un chat, pour Hermione, qui représentait la sagesse. Harry eut droit à un gryffon, symbole du courage. Ron eut un chien, pour la fidélité. Pour Ginny ce fut un aigle, en raison de la volonté. Pour Neville un étalon d'une grande beauté apparut, symbole de force. Et Luna, en dernier, vit un paon, en raison de l'étrangeté. Celui ci leur dit de s'isoler, chacun dans une pièce, et de s'imaginer en tant que cet animal. ****  
****Et ce pendant plusieurs jours, avec des pauses, pour manger, boire, et dormir, pour finir par le devenir. En une semaine, s'entraînant, sans aucune pause, autres que celles de nécessite, ils y furent arrives. Hermione, en premier, descendit l'escalier, et fit un "Miaou", qui les fit tous sursauter. Elle était blanche, et rousse, très mignonne. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville, qui était dans le salon, qui fit un hennissement, majestueux, et apparut, grand, avec un magnifique pelage noir. ****  
****Ensuite Ginny arriva, d'un pelage brun, avec une tache noir, sur la queue, s'envolant légèrement. ****  
****Ce fut le tour de Harry, qui arriva, faisant une petite boule de flamme, devant sa gorge, ce qui réchauffa toute la pièce, quand il entra. ****  
****Puis ensuite, Ron, et Luna, arrivèrent en même temps. Ron fit un aboiement, roque, et Luna, en poussant un cri bizarre, et montrant sa roue, faite avec sa queue. Ils furent tous épates ! Et puis, comme ils étaient beaux !! ****  
****Apres ça, étant reposes, ils commencèrent a tester le transplanage le lendemain. On leur en donna toutes les bases. Penser fortement à l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre, quelles directions prendre. Ceci était en fait relativement facile, une fois qu'on était un sorcier assez dort, puissant. C'est pourquoi, des le lendemain, ils y arrivèrent très facilement. Ils virent ce jour la pour la première fois la cousine de Harry. Ils se mirent d'accord pour juger qu'elle était magnifique. Hermione et Ginny furent contentes de sa metamorphomagie, lui demandant de transformer plusieurs trucs, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tonks. Harry sentit une idée soudaine, "germer" dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient apprendre à devenir metamorphomages. Apres tout Tonks lui avait dit que était rare, mais possible. ****  
****Il pensa longuement a ses cheveux, devenants bleus Cette pensée "harcela" Harry durant tout le dîner. Et, après, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, il était distrait par cette pensée A une bonne avancée dans la partie, Ron releva la tête, et vit dans les cheveux de Harry des mèches bleues. Il s'écria : ******

**(Ron) "HARRY !! Tes cheveux !!" ******

**(Harry) "Quoi ?" ******

**(Ron) "Tu as... Tu as... des mèches bleues !!" ******

**(Harry) "Hein ?!" ******

**Harry se précipita devant un miroir, et vit avec horreur le massacre !! ******

**(Ron) "Harry... Comment t'as fait..." ******

**(Harry) "Je sais pas... Enfin peut être... J'ai pense qu'on pourrait devenir metamorphomages... Et j'ai pense a des cheveux bleus depuis qu'on a vu Elsa... Et voila... Mais non... C'est impossible..." ******

**(Ron) "Hey venez tous !!" ******

**Tous accoururent et dirent d'une même voix. ******

**(Tous les autres) "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" ******

**(Ron) "Regardez Harry, ses cheveux !!" ******

**(Hermione) "Mais..." ******

**(Luna) "Qu'est ce que ?" ******

**(Neville) "Comment ?" ******

**(Ginny) "Hein... Comment est ce que... ?" ******

**Harry leur dit comment il avait fait, pour qu'ils essayent, et le lendemain ils eurent les cheveux de différentes couleurs. Rouges pour Hermione, jaunes pour Ginny, verts pour Neville, roses pour Luna, violets pour Ron, et bleus pour Harry. Alya et Michael furent très surpris. C'était un exploit, qu'ils aient réussi à faire ça ! Bien sur être Animagus avaient considérablement augmente leur force, mais... Cependant maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi ça, et qu'ils avaient fait les premiers pas de Metamorphomagie, ça ne serait plus trop dur de être entièrement. Pendant toute la journée, ils s'entraînèrent. Leurs cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs. Ginny avait réussi à avoir de longs cheveux multicolores !! Le lendemain, ils entraînèrent à changer la couleur de leurs yeux, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire très facilement, le procede étant très similaire a celui du changement de couleur des cheveux. Ayant réussi en un peu plus d'une heure, ils essayèrent de changer la forme de leurs nez nezs ?. Cela leur prit toute une semaine, a peu près. ****  
****Ils étaient metamorphomages, bien qu'ils ne le seraient vraiment que dans quelques mois, ayant encore du mal à se transformer directement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Les vacances furent très vites refaites, pour tous, et faites pour Harry. Cela a 1h30 du matin, après leur entraînement à la metamorphomagie.**

_Chapitre 6 : Rentrée a Poudlard_

**Alya monta dans les chambres, réveiller Hermione, Luna et Ginny, puis ensuite Neville, Ron et harry. Chacun trouva place dans la cuisine, ou ils trouvèrent des tartines prêtes, faites par la tante de Harry. Apres avoir mange, et être laves, ils se rendirent en transplanant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. ****  
****Mrs Weasley, qui les avaient rejoints, et Alya serrèrent les enfants dans leurs bras, en leur recommandant être prudents, avec leurs pouvoirs. Neville, Ginny et Luna allèrent dans le seul wagon vide, a la fin du train, y amenant les valises de Ron, Hermione, et Harry, en même temps que les leurs, en les faisant voler, pendant que ces derniers allaient dans le wagon des préfets. Quand Malefoy les vit arriver, il allait lancer un commentaire a Harry, lui demandant pourquoi il était la, mais quand il vit son insigne de préfet en chef, il lui jeta un regard noir, dégoûte, et envieux, car lui même n'avait pas eu ce poste. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, car il pouvait, en temps que préfet en chef, enlever des points, et donner des retenues, ce qui signifiait que lui et ses deux "amis" allaient devoir se tenir a carreau. Ils restèrent la, durant la moitie du trajet, ayant écoute les nouvelles mesures, au niveau de leur fonction, puis ayant parle avec les autres préfets, et la prefete en chef, surtout avec cette dernière. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry semblait distrait. En effet, ses pensées se tournaient vers son homologue féminine, la prefete en chef. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard, mais visiblement Dumbledore la connaissait. Elle est en 7eme année, ayant saute sa 6eme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux étranges... Ils sont violets. Elle était de taille moyenne, et avait un physique parfait. Elle s'appellait Lune. Lune Kensai À dire Kensaille. Hermione demandait une chose à Harry, mais il ne faisait pas attention. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il répondit. Elle lui demandait ses options. Apres lui avoir dit, qu'il prenait potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, botanique, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques, il lui demande les siennes. Elle lui cita celles nécessaires, pour devenir medicomage, puis ils rejoignirent Luna, Neville, et Ginny. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Luna lisait le chicaneur, Ron jouait avec des statuettes miniatures de joueurs de Quidditch, Neville lisait un livre de Botanique, Ginny s'entraînait a la metamorphomagie, Hermione pratiquait des sortilèges, et Harry lisait son cadeau d'anniversaire, le livre "1000 et 1 sortilège pour devenir un parfait Auror". Arrives a Poudlard, ils montèrent tous dans une diligence, restant tout aussi silencieux jusqu'a l'arrivée. Se dirigeant vers le hall, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme de la réaction des autres, quand ils sauraient pour leur metamorphomagie, et pour leur don d'Animagus. Ils continuèrent cette discussion dans la grande salle, ne faisant pas attention à la répartition. Seul Harry fit attention quand Lune fut repartie à Gryffondor, en applaudissant avec entrain, et rougissant quand elle s'approcha d'eux. ****  
****Elle dit a Ron, Hermione et Harry : ******

**(Lune) "Hey ! Comment ça va depuis tout a l'heure ?" ******

**Puis se tournant vers Neville et Ginny : ******

**(Lune) "Salut, je suis Lune Kensai ! Et vous ?" ******

**Ginny et Neville demandèrent a Harry, Hermione et Ron comment cela se faisait qu'ils la connaissent, après avoir donne leurs noms à Lune. ******

**(Harry) "Elle est prefete en chef avec moi " ******

**(Ron) "On l'a rencontrée dans le wagon des préfets !" ******

**(Hermione) "Elle est en 7eme année, elle a saute une classe avant d'entrer en 1ere année." ******

**Apres cela ils mangèrent certains des nombreux mets présents et, a la fin du repas, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rassemblaient les 1eres années de Gryffondor, que Ginny allaient parler a Lucas Bansto, son nouveau copain, et que Neville allait voir Luna, Lune et Harry partirent devant, pour la salle commune. Ayant marche plus vite que les autres, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune, en arrivant. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis se pencha doucement vers elle, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry sortait avec elle depuis le début de l'été, bien que personne ne le sache. Il l'avait rencontrée a Près au Lard, et, apprenant qu'elle était la soeur de Marc Evans, un de ses voisins, ils étaient revus souvent, et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Entendant la grosse Dame pivoter, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'assirent sur 2 fauteuils proches. Il s'agissait de Neville et... Luna ! Ils se tenaient par la main, et voyant Harry et Lune, qui avait crie le nom de Luna, ils se lâchèrent, en rougissant. ******

**(Harry et Lune, d'une même voix) "Ouaoh ! Vous... Ensemble ! Félicitations !" ******

**Lune et Harry, se faisant un clin d'oeil, dirent, mystérieusement. ******

**"Ca alors, 3 couples, la liste s'agrandit !" ******

**Sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs 2 amis, Harry et Lune sourirent, puis décidant de ne plus les faire attendre, au sujet de ce 3eme couple, embrassèrent Puis, se rendant compte d'un détail, ils dirent, d'une même voix. ******

**(Lune et Harry) "Mais, que fais tu ici Luna ?" ******

**(Luna) "J'ai été 'changee' de maison. Bien sur Serdaigle est toujours ma maison, mais il fallait que j'ai accès a Gryffondor, pour s'entraîner dans..." ******

**Elle appuya sur une lettre, sur le bureau du tableau de Godric Gryffondor. ******

**(Luna) "Cette salle..." ******

**Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant un long couloir. C'est a ce moment la que Ron et Hermione, suivis par les première années, entrèrent. La porte fut aussitôt refermée, par Ginny, avant que les première années ne puissent la voir. Ginny etait arrivee entre temps avec Lucas.**


	3. Etonation

**_(Chapitre 1 : The truth) Il était une foisun petit sorcierPetit en taille, oui, mais pas en grandeur. C'était LE sorcier le plus courageux au monde. Il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, le seul sorcier pouvant battre Voldemort. Il se trouve dans un lit, ou plus précisément le lit très confortable acheté par sa tante Pétunia au début de l'été. Il se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un horrible cauchemar, ou il revoyait la mort de Cédric, et celle de Sirius. Il poussa un cri, qu'il tenta d'étouffer, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème s'il criait. En effet, au début de l'été, il avait retrouve Pétunia, à la Gare. Et il avait tout appris. Toute la vérité. Tout d'abord, Vernon et Dudley étaient partis, Pétunia - ou plutôt Alya - ne les supportant plus. Ensuite Pétunia avait repris sa véritable apparence, son apparence sorcière. Son vrai nom était Alya Evans. Elle n'était pas moldue, comme elle l'avait fait croire, pendant toutes ses années, mais sorcière. Elle avait aussi fait croire à Vernon qu'elle l'aimait, dans le seul but de protéger Harry, pendant qu'il vivrait a Privet Drive.  
Harry était soulage des ces aveux, il pouvait vivre – enfin – comme un sorcier normal.  
Il parlait de Sirius – oui, Alya était au courant – avec sa tante, de Voldemort – non, elle ne craignait pas son nom – de l'imbécillité du ministère de la magie, de tout.  
Ils pouvaient faire ses devoirs pendant la journée, solliciter l'aide d'Alya, et même s'exercer aux sortilèges, depuis que le ministère avait donne comme information officielle que quiconque avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry vivait comme ça, dans le plus grand bonheur. Il émit un sourire, en repensant à ce meilleur moment dans sa vie à Privet Drive, ce mois, le seul bon moment ici.   
Il entendit cogner, contre la vie, et ça le fit sursauter.   
Il vit plusieurs chouettes. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et se souvint, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.  
Il prit d'abord Hedwige, qui avait la lettre d'Hermione.  
« Cher Harry,  
Je suis si contente que tout se passe bien pour toi, et qu'Alya t'ait avoué ça.  
Maintenant tu manges bien, et tu peux, comme nous, utiliser la magie.  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier mon cadeau,  
Bisous,  
On se revoit à Poudlard,  
Hermione. »_**

Il ouvrit son cadeau, et trouva, a son plus grand contentement, un livre intitulé « Milles et un sortilège, qui feront de vous le parfait Auror ».

Il prit ensuite Coq, qui portait les lettres et cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
Cela peut paraître bizarre, pour un si petit hibou, mais Ron lui avait jeté un sortilège, qui l'avait rendu comme un hibou normal.  
« Harry,   
J'espère que tu vas bien, et que mon cadeau te fera plaisir.  
Je suis très content pour toi, du fait que tu vives normalement, tel un sorcier. Ton ami, Ron. » 

« Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ?  
Passes tu de bonnes vacances ?  
Je suppose, après tous les changements survenus, qu'elles ne peuvent être que bonnes.  
A plus tard a Poudlard,  
En souhaitant que tu aimes mon cadeau,  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Ginny. »

Harry ouvrit donc le cadeau, et eut, de Ron et Ginny, une robe, de Gryffondor, avec son nom écrit au dos, en dessous « Attrapeur » et les chiffres « 04 ».  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne les reverrait tous qu'a Poudlard.  
Il était émerveillé par le cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
La prochaine lettre venait de Lupin.  
Il lui offrait un livre, avec différents sorts, de sorciers confirmés.  
Puis il eut les habituels pâtés de Mrs Weasley.  
Et de Fred et George diverses farces et attrapes.  
Et de Maugrey une glace a l'ennemi.  
Il finit par se rendormir, content de ses cadeaux, un peu déçu tout de même de ne voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'a Poudlard.

**_(Chapitre 2 : Révélation)_**

(Présent) Harry dormait, dans son lit, rêvant à son retour de Poudlard.

(Flash Back) Harry sortit du Poudlard express, riant avec Ron, à propos d'une caricature de Rogue, faite par Seamus.  
Il vit sa tante, sur le quai, et son rire se figea.  
Que pouvait elle bien faire la ?  
Sur le quai ?  
Comment connaissait elle le passage qui menait a la voix 9 3/4 ?  
C'est pas possible, pas elle, ici, toute seule.  
Il lança à Ron un regard plein d'incompréhension.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, prudemment et quand il fut assez près, elle le serra dans les bras. Ne comprenant pas Harry se laissa faire surpris.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite de Mrs Weasley, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'elle seule put entendre.  
Ensuite elle laissa Harry dira au revoir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.  
Elle aidait Harry à porter ses affaires, et pendant le trajet ne dit plus rien.  
Arrives dans la maison Harry fut stupéfait.   
La maison était complètement différente, elle ressemblait à une maison de sorciers.  
Harry s'attendait a voir Vernon et son gros lard de cousin arriver, mais non, rien, personne ne venait.  
Pétunia demanda à Harry d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon, qu'elle allait le rejoindre, bientôt.  
Elle lança donc un sort pour que ses baguages aillent se ranger dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, et le rejoint au salon.  
La elle lui dit tout.  
D'abord pourquoi il n'y avait plus Vernon et son cousin.  
La raison était qu'ils maltraitaient Pétunia, la prenant pour leur servante.   
Elle les avait menaces d'appeler la police, s'ils ne partaient pas.  
Ensuite elle avait dit a Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais aime Vernon, qu'elle jouait un rôle, pour protéger Harry.   
Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une alliée de Dumbledore.  
Que son mari - Michael Llewellyn - était un très grand sorcier, un puissant allie pour Dumbledore.  
Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'ils pourraient maintenant parler de tout le monde sorcier ensembles.  
Elle lui avoua sa tristesse, pour la mort de Sirius, qui était son cousin par Alliance, et combien elle craignait le retour de Voldemort - dont elle prononçait le nom sans problème.(Fin du Flash Back)

(Présent) Harry se réveilla, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en pensant a combien il avait été heureux pendant ce mois ci. 

**_(Chapitre 3 : Illumination)_**

Harry se rendit compte, quelques minutes après son réveil, qu'une autre chouette l'attendait. La lettre de Poudlard !! Il l'avait oubliée !! Il la détacha en vitesse, avec hâte d'avoir les résultats des ses buses !  
Il lut, avec un grande impatience :

"Cher Mr Potter,  
Vous trouverez ci dessous les résultats de vos BUSE, auxquels est ajoute l'orientation que vous pourrez prendre. J'ai également a vous annoncer que vous etes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, félicitations." 

Harry n'y croyait pas, lui capitaine !! Il poussa un "Wahoo" joyeux !! Il tenait maintenant les résultats qui restaient dans ses mains, nerveusement, quand il se décida à les ouvrir.

"Sortilège : Efforts exceptionnels   
Botanique : Acceptable  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels  
Astronomie : Efforts exceptionnels  
Divination : Désolant" 

Harry sourit, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas eu son T, pour Troll.  
Son sourire s'élargit doublement, en voyant son prochain résultat, en pensant à la tête d'Ombrage si elle le voyait.

"Défense contre les force du mal : Optimal"

Emplit d'anxiété, il craignait le dernier, qui déterminerait tout son avenir. 

"Potions : Optimal"

Cri de joie.

"Je vais être Auror yesssssssssssssssssss"

**_Chapitre 4 : Etonnation Etonnant :mrgreen: _ ******

**Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier en courant, et entra dans la cuisine. ****  
****Il s'arrêta en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. Il avait pourtant entendu du bruit, quelques secondes plutôt. Il remonta, à la recherche d'Alya, mais il ne la trouva nul part. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort l'avait capturée ?! Il décida de revenir à la cuisine, manger, pour ensuite aller la chercher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière, une autre - lumière - apparut. Quelques secondes après, un _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY_ retentit dans toute la pièce. Les Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, Alya, et son mari, Michael Llewellyn, apparurent, avec un gâteau. ****  
****Il eut de nouveaux cadeaux. Bill lui offrit un catogan, identique au sien, car Harry avait laisse pousser ses cheveux, et les avaient donc longs. Percy lui offrit un serpent, nomme Kyojo. Charly lui offrit une chaîne de cou. Il eut en dernier, de son oncle, un balai. Le dernier balai sorti, le plus performant, la LUNE BLEUE. ****  
****Harry n'en revenait pas que tous soient la, lui qui pensaient les revoir qu'a Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et son ami jouaient aux échecs, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Dumbledore en sortit, et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers, tout en se mettant à parler. ******

**"Bon anniversaire Harry, et félicitations !!" ******

**Il posa du jeune homme Harry un objet froid, et quand celui ci ouvrit sa main, il vit... L'insigne de préfet en chef !! Il regarda Dumbledore bizarrement. ******

**"Vous vous trompez... C'est pour Ron, n'est ce pas ?" ******

**Dumbledore sourit, avant de dire a nouveau. ******

**"Pas du tout. C'est pour toi ! Hermione et Ron sont très bien en préfets, et normalement les élèves de 7eme année seulement sont préfets en chef. Au fait, comment avance l'occlumencie ?" ******

**Harry stupéfait resta la bouche entrouverte pendant une minute au moins, puis il finit par sourire. ******

**"Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup !! Je maîtrise l'occlumencie, plutôt bien, ainsi que la legilimancie. Alya enseigne très bien !!" ******

**Mieux que Rogue ******

**Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, tout en pensant que ce jeune sorcier l'étonnerait toujours. ******

**"Bien, maintenant, veux tu apeller Hermione, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire, a vous trois." ******

**Harry alla donc chercher Hermione, et revint peu de temps après ******

**"Bien, en raison du retour récent de Voldemort, et du danger de Harry, car il l'a rendu furieux, avec la destruction de la prophétie, j'ai decide que vous trois, ainsi que Ginny, Neville et Luna Logevood, devaient apprendre a transplaner, et devenir Animagus. ****  
****Tout cela car vous étiez présents au ministère, et que des liens se sont crées entre vous. ****  
****Vous six passerez vos vacances ici, pour apprendre. Normalement des sorciers normaux mettraient deux ans, mais vous avez un mois. Hermione a d'énormes capacités, dues a son intelligence. Harry grâce a son courage. Ron grâce a sa volonté. Neville grâce a son désir de vengeance envers Voldemort, et les mangemorts, Ginny grâce a sa vivacité, et au fait qu'elle ait survécu a Voldemort, tout en étant possédée par lui. Quand à Luna c'est sa "folie"(et son insouciance) qui la mèneront au bout de tout ça. De plus vous tous avez affronte des mangemorts, et seuls des sorciers prometteurs peuvent le faire. Aucun de votre age ne l'a jamais fait. Alya, Lupin, Maugrey, Bill et Charly vous l'enseigneront, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, en alternance avec leur travail, plus leurs actions dans l'ordre. Quand vous aurez appris tout ça, une nouvelle chose arrivera pour vous, mais vous ne la saurez qu'a ce moment la, et pas avant."**

_Chapitre 5 : Mystérieuse inconnue_

**Quelques minutes après que Dumbledore soit parti, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, par la poudre de cheminette. Ils avaient tous deux un cadeau pour Harry. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de lune, avec une étoile en haut, mais une lune spéciale, du nom de Licalia. Ses cinq amis avaient la même. Elle leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie, et de connaitre l'état de santé, et d'esprit des autres, a qui elle était reliée. Ainsi le pendentif, selon la personne a qui on pensait en le regardant, affichait l'initiale de son prénom, et son humeur par une couleur. Quand la lune est violette, la personne va très bien, rouge elle est blessée, et noire elle est morte. Quand étoile du pendentif est rose, la personne est amoureuse, jaune elle est contente, et grise elle souffre, elle est peinée. Harry les remercia, pensant que était un cadeau merveilleux, même si l'idée qu'ils sachent toutes ses humeurs "l'inquiétait" un peu. Ils lui avaient aussi offert un appareil photo développant instantanément les photos, rendant les gens "vivants". Harry sourit, quel super cadeau !! Il demanda a Alya de prendre une photo d'eux six, qu'il multiplia en six, pour qu'ils en aient tous une. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient, la fille d'Alya et Michael arriva. Elle se nommait Elsa, et tenait de sa grand mère une grande beauté. Elle avait - temporairement, étant metamorphomage - des cheveux mi longs et bleus, avec des beaux yeux... roses !! Elle était plutôt grande. Elle aussi avait un cadeau pour Harry, mais elle n'avait pas pu revenir avant, de son baby-sitting, pour le lui donner. Il s'agissait d'une... Phénix, nommée Caliana, la fille de Fumseck !! Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses amis découvrirent, stupéfaits, le nouveau cadeau. Apres avoir déjeuner, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Charly jeta un sort a chacun d'entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six entoures d'une aura étrange, bleue et violette. Des animaux défilaient autour d'eux. Ils finirent par se figer devant eux. Ce fut un chat, pour Hermione, qui représentait la sagesse. Harry eut droit à un gryffon, symbole du courage. Ron eut un chien, pour la fidélité. Pour Ginny ce fut un aigle, en raison de la volonté. Pour Neville un étalon d'une grande beauté apparut, symbole de force. Et Luna, en dernier, vit un paon, en raison de l'étrangeté. Celui ci leur dit de s'isoler, chacun dans une pièce, et de s'imaginer en tant que cet animal. ****  
****Et ce pendant plusieurs jours, avec des pauses, pour manger, boire, et dormir, pour finir par le devenir. En une semaine, s'entraînant, sans aucune pause, autres que celles de nécessite, ils y furent arrives. Hermione, en premier, descendit l'escalier, et fit un "Miaou", qui les fit tous sursauter. Elle était blanche, et rousse, très mignonne. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville, qui était dans le salon, qui fit un hennissement, majestueux, et apparut, grand, avec un magnifique pelage noir. ****  
****Ensuite Ginny arriva, d'un pelage brun, avec une tache noir, sur la queue, s'envolant légèrement. ****  
****Ce fut le tour de Harry, qui arriva, faisant une petite boule de flamme, devant sa gorge, ce qui réchauffa toute la pièce, quand il entra. ****  
****Puis ensuite, Ron, et Luna, arrivèrent en même temps. Ron fit un aboiement, roque, et Luna, en poussant un cri bizarre, et montrant sa roue, faite avec sa queue. Ils furent tous épates ! Et puis, comme ils étaient beaux !! ****  
****Apres ça, étant reposes, ils commencèrent a tester le transplanage le lendemain. On leur en donna toutes les bases. Penser fortement à l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre, quelles directions prendre. Ceci était en fait relativement facile, une fois qu'on était un sorcier assez dort, puissant. C'est pourquoi, des le lendemain, ils y arrivèrent très facilement. Ils virent ce jour la pour la première fois la cousine de Harry. Ils se mirent d'accord pour juger qu'elle était magnifique. Hermione et Ginny furent contentes de sa metamorphomagie, lui demandant de transformer plusieurs trucs, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tonks. Harry sentit une idée soudaine, "germer" dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient apprendre à devenir metamorphomages. Apres tout Tonks lui avait dit que était rare, mais possible. ****  
****Il pensa longuement a ses cheveux, devenants bleus Cette pensée "harcela" Harry durant tout le dîner. Et, après, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, il était distrait par cette pensée A une bonne avancée dans la partie, Ron releva la tête, et vit dans les cheveux de Harry des mèches bleues. Il s'écria : ******

**(Ron) "HARRY !! Tes cheveux !!" ******

**(Harry) "Quoi ?" ******

**(Ron) "Tu as... Tu as... des mèches bleues !!" ******

**(Harry) "Hein ?!" ******

**Harry se précipita devant un miroir, et vit avec horreur le massacre !! ******

**(Ron) "Harry... Comment t'as fait..." ******

**(Harry) "Je sais pas... Enfin peut être... J'ai pense qu'on pourrait devenir metamorphomages... Et j'ai pense a des cheveux bleus depuis qu'on a vu Elsa... Et voila... Mais non... C'est impossible..." ******

**(Ron) "Hey venez tous !!" ******

**Tous accoururent et dirent d'une même voix. ******

**(Tous les autres) "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" ******

**(Ron) "Regardez Harry, ses cheveux !!" ******

**(Hermione) "Mais..." ******

**(Luna) "Qu'est ce que ?" ******

**(Neville) "Comment ?" ******

**(Ginny) "Hein... Comment est ce que... ?" ******

**Harry leur dit comment il avait fait, pour qu'ils essayent, et le lendemain ils eurent les cheveux de différentes couleurs. Rouges pour Hermione, jaunes pour Ginny, verts pour Neville, roses pour Luna, violets pour Ron, et bleus pour Harry. Alya et Michael furent très surpris. C'était un exploit, qu'ils aient réussi à faire ça ! Bien sur être Animagus avaient considérablement augmente leur force, mais... Cependant maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi ça, et qu'ils avaient fait les premiers pas de Metamorphomagie, ça ne serait plus trop dur de être entièrement. Pendant toute la journée, ils s'entraînèrent. Leurs cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs. Ginny avait réussi à avoir de longs cheveux multicolores !! Le lendemain, ils entraînèrent à changer la couleur de leurs yeux, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire très facilement, le procede étant très similaire a celui du changement de couleur des cheveux. Ayant réussi en un peu plus d'une heure, ils essayèrent de changer la forme de leurs nez nezs ?. Cela leur prit toute une semaine, a peu près. ****  
****Ils étaient metamorphomages, bien qu'ils ne le seraient vraiment que dans quelques mois, ayant encore du mal à se transformer directement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Les vacances furent très vites refaites, pour tous, et faites pour Harry. Cela a 1h30 du matin, après leur entraînement à la metamorphomagie.**

_Chapitre 6 : Rentrée a Poudlard_

**Alya monta dans les chambres, réveiller Hermione, Luna et Ginny, puis ensuite Neville, Ron et harry. Chacun trouva place dans la cuisine, ou ils trouvèrent des tartines prêtes, faites par la tante de Harry. Apres avoir mange, et être laves, ils se rendirent en transplanant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. ****  
****Mrs Weasley, qui les avaient rejoints, et Alya serrèrent les enfants dans leurs bras, en leur recommandant être prudents, avec leurs pouvoirs. Neville, Ginny et Luna allèrent dans le seul wagon vide, a la fin du train, y amenant les valises de Ron, Hermione, et Harry, en même temps que les leurs, en les faisant voler, pendant que ces derniers allaient dans le wagon des préfets. Quand Malefoy les vit arriver, il allait lancer un commentaire a Harry, lui demandant pourquoi il était la, mais quand il vit son insigne de préfet en chef, il lui jeta un regard noir, dégoûte, et envieux, car lui même n'avait pas eu ce poste. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, car il pouvait, en temps que préfet en chef, enlever des points, et donner des retenues, ce qui signifiait que lui et ses deux "amis" allaient devoir se tenir a carreau. Ils restèrent la, durant la moitie du trajet, ayant écoute les nouvelles mesures, au niveau de leur fonction, puis ayant parle avec les autres préfets, et la prefete en chef, surtout avec cette dernière. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry semblait distrait. En effet, ses pensées se tournaient vers son homologue féminine, la prefete en chef. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard, mais visiblement Dumbledore la connaissait. Elle est en 7eme année, ayant saute sa 6eme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux étranges... Ils sont violets. Elle était de taille moyenne, et avait un physique parfait. Elle s'appellait Lune. Lune Kensai À dire Kensaille. Hermione demandait une chose à Harry, mais il ne faisait pas attention. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il répondit. Elle lui demandait ses options. Apres lui avoir dit, qu'il prenait potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, botanique, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques, il lui demande les siennes. Elle lui cita celles nécessaires, pour devenir medicomage, puis ils rejoignirent Luna, Neville, et Ginny. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Luna lisait le chicaneur, Ron jouait avec des statuettes miniatures de joueurs de Quidditch, Neville lisait un livre de Botanique, Ginny s'entraînait a la metamorphomagie, Hermione pratiquait des sortilèges, et Harry lisait son cadeau d'anniversaire, le livre "1000 et 1 sortilège pour devenir un parfait Auror". Arrives a Poudlard, ils montèrent tous dans une diligence, restant tout aussi silencieux jusqu'a l'arrivée. Se dirigeant vers le hall, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme de la réaction des autres, quand ils sauraient pour leur metamorphomagie, et pour leur don d'Animagus. Ils continuèrent cette discussion dans la grande salle, ne faisant pas attention à la répartition. Seul Harry fit attention quand Lune fut repartie à Gryffondor, en applaudissant avec entrain, et rougissant quand elle s'approcha d'eux. ****  
****Elle dit a Ron, Hermione et Harry : ******

**(Lune) "Hey ! Comment ça va depuis tout a l'heure ?" ******

**Puis se tournant vers Neville et Ginny : ******

**(Lune) "Salut, je suis Lune Kensai ! Et vous ?" ******

**Ginny et Neville demandèrent a Harry, Hermione et Ron comment cela se faisait qu'ils la connaissent, après avoir donne leurs noms à Lune. ******

**(Harry) "Elle est prefete en chef avec moi " ******

**(Ron) "On l'a rencontrée dans le wagon des préfets !" ******

**(Hermione) "Elle est en 7eme année, elle a saute une classe avant d'entrer en 1ere année." ******

**Apres cela ils mangèrent certains des nombreux mets présents et, a la fin du repas, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rassemblaient les 1eres années de Gryffondor, que Ginny allaient parler a Lucas Bansto, son nouveau copain, et que Neville allait voir Luna, Lune et Harry partirent devant, pour la salle commune. Ayant marche plus vite que les autres, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune, en arrivant. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis se pencha doucement vers elle, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry sortait avec elle depuis le début de l'été, bien que personne ne le sache. Il l'avait rencontrée a Près au Lard, et, apprenant qu'elle était la soeur de Marc Evans, un de ses voisins, ils étaient revus souvent, et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Entendant la grosse Dame pivoter, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'assirent sur 2 fauteuils proches. Il s'agissait de Neville et... Luna ! Ils se tenaient par la main, et voyant Harry et Lune, qui avait crie le nom de Luna, ils se lâchèrent, en rougissant. ******

**(Harry et Lune, d'une même voix) "Ouaoh ! Vous... Ensemble ! Félicitations !" ******

**Lune et Harry, se faisant un clin d'oeil, dirent, mystérieusement. ******

**"Ca alors, 3 couples, la liste s'agrandit !" ******

**Sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs 2 amis, Harry et Lune sourirent, puis décidant de ne plus les faire attendre, au sujet de ce 3eme couple, embrassèrent Puis, se rendant compte d'un détail, ils dirent, d'une même voix. ******

**(Lune et Harry) "Mais, que fais tu ici Luna ?" ******

**(Luna) "J'ai été 'changee' de maison. Bien sur Serdaigle est toujours ma maison, mais il fallait que j'ai accès a Gryffondor, pour s'entraîner dans..." ******

**Elle appuya sur une lettre, sur le bureau du tableau de Godric Gryffondor. ******

**(Luna) "Cette salle..." ******

**Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant un long couloir. C'est a ce moment la que Ron et Hermione, suivis par les première années, entrèrent. La porte fut aussitôt refermée, par Ginny, avant que les première années ne puissent la voir. Ginny etait arrivee entre temps avec Lucas.**


	4. Mysterieuse inconnue

**_(Chapitre 1 : The truth) Il était une foisun petit sorcierPetit en taille, oui, mais pas en grandeur. C'était LE sorcier le plus courageux au monde. Il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, le seul sorcier pouvant battre Voldemort. Il se trouve dans un lit, ou plus précisément le lit très confortable acheté par sa tante Pétunia au début de l'été. Il se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un horrible cauchemar, ou il revoyait la mort de Cédric, et celle de Sirius. Il poussa un cri, qu'il tenta d'étouffer, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème s'il criait. En effet, au début de l'été, il avait retrouve Pétunia, à la Gare. Et il avait tout appris. Toute la vérité. Tout d'abord, Vernon et Dudley étaient partis, Pétunia - ou plutôt Alya - ne les supportant plus. Ensuite Pétunia avait repris sa véritable apparence, son apparence sorcière. Son vrai nom était Alya Evans. Elle n'était pas moldue, comme elle l'avait fait croire, pendant toutes ses années, mais sorcière. Elle avait aussi fait croire à Vernon qu'elle l'aimait, dans le seul but de protéger Harry, pendant qu'il vivrait a Privet Drive.  
Harry était soulage des ces aveux, il pouvait vivre – enfin – comme un sorcier normal.  
Il parlait de Sirius – oui, Alya était au courant – avec sa tante, de Voldemort – non, elle ne craignait pas son nom – de l'imbécillité du ministère de la magie, de tout.  
Ils pouvaient faire ses devoirs pendant la journée, solliciter l'aide d'Alya, et même s'exercer aux sortilèges, depuis que le ministère avait donne comme information officielle que quiconque avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry vivait comme ça, dans le plus grand bonheur. Il émit un sourire, en repensant à ce meilleur moment dans sa vie à Privet Drive, ce mois, le seul bon moment ici.   
Il entendit cogner, contre la vie, et ça le fit sursauter.   
Il vit plusieurs chouettes. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et se souvint, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.  
Il prit d'abord Hedwige, qui avait la lettre d'Hermione.  
« Cher Harry,  
Je suis si contente que tout se passe bien pour toi, et qu'Alya t'ait avoué ça.  
Maintenant tu manges bien, et tu peux, comme nous, utiliser la magie.  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier mon cadeau,  
Bisous,  
On se revoit à Poudlard,  
Hermione. »_**

Il ouvrit son cadeau, et trouva, a son plus grand contentement, un livre intitulé « Milles et un sortilège, qui feront de vous le parfait Auror ».

Il prit ensuite Coq, qui portait les lettres et cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
Cela peut paraître bizarre, pour un si petit hibou, mais Ron lui avait jeté un sortilège, qui l'avait rendu comme un hibou normal.  
« Harry,   
J'espère que tu vas bien, et que mon cadeau te fera plaisir.  
Je suis très content pour toi, du fait que tu vives normalement, tel un sorcier. Ton ami, Ron. » 

« Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ?  
Passes tu de bonnes vacances ?  
Je suppose, après tous les changements survenus, qu'elles ne peuvent être que bonnes.  
A plus tard a Poudlard,  
En souhaitant que tu aimes mon cadeau,  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Ginny. »

Harry ouvrit donc le cadeau, et eut, de Ron et Ginny, une robe, de Gryffondor, avec son nom écrit au dos, en dessous « Attrapeur » et les chiffres « 04 ».  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne les reverrait tous qu'a Poudlard.  
Il était émerveillé par le cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
La prochaine lettre venait de Lupin.  
Il lui offrait un livre, avec différents sorts, de sorciers confirmés.  
Puis il eut les habituels pâtés de Mrs Weasley.  
Et de Fred et George diverses farces et attrapes.  
Et de Maugrey une glace a l'ennemi.  
Il finit par se rendormir, content de ses cadeaux, un peu déçu tout de même de ne voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'a Poudlard.

**_(Chapitre 2 : Révélation)_**

(Présent) Harry dormait, dans son lit, rêvant à son retour de Poudlard.

(Flash Back) Harry sortit du Poudlard express, riant avec Ron, à propos d'une caricature de Rogue, faite par Seamus.  
Il vit sa tante, sur le quai, et son rire se figea.  
Que pouvait elle bien faire la ?  
Sur le quai ?  
Comment connaissait elle le passage qui menait a la voix 9 3/4 ?  
C'est pas possible, pas elle, ici, toute seule.  
Il lança à Ron un regard plein d'incompréhension.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, prudemment et quand il fut assez près, elle le serra dans les bras. Ne comprenant pas Harry se laissa faire surpris.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite de Mrs Weasley, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'elle seule put entendre.  
Ensuite elle laissa Harry dira au revoir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.  
Elle aidait Harry à porter ses affaires, et pendant le trajet ne dit plus rien.  
Arrives dans la maison Harry fut stupéfait.   
La maison était complètement différente, elle ressemblait à une maison de sorciers.  
Harry s'attendait a voir Vernon et son gros lard de cousin arriver, mais non, rien, personne ne venait.  
Pétunia demanda à Harry d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon, qu'elle allait le rejoindre, bientôt.  
Elle lança donc un sort pour que ses baguages aillent se ranger dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, et le rejoint au salon.  
La elle lui dit tout.  
D'abord pourquoi il n'y avait plus Vernon et son cousin.  
La raison était qu'ils maltraitaient Pétunia, la prenant pour leur servante.   
Elle les avait menaces d'appeler la police, s'ils ne partaient pas.  
Ensuite elle avait dit a Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais aime Vernon, qu'elle jouait un rôle, pour protéger Harry.   
Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une alliée de Dumbledore.  
Que son mari - Michael Llewellyn - était un très grand sorcier, un puissant allie pour Dumbledore.  
Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'ils pourraient maintenant parler de tout le monde sorcier ensembles.  
Elle lui avoua sa tristesse, pour la mort de Sirius, qui était son cousin par Alliance, et combien elle craignait le retour de Voldemort - dont elle prononçait le nom sans problème.(Fin du Flash Back)

(Présent) Harry se réveilla, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en pensant a combien il avait été heureux pendant ce mois ci. 

**_(Chapitre 3 : Illumination)_**

Harry se rendit compte, quelques minutes après son réveil, qu'une autre chouette l'attendait. La lettre de Poudlard !! Il l'avait oubliée !! Il la détacha en vitesse, avec hâte d'avoir les résultats des ses buses !  
Il lut, avec un grande impatience :

"Cher Mr Potter,  
Vous trouverez ci dessous les résultats de vos BUSE, auxquels est ajoute l'orientation que vous pourrez prendre. J'ai également a vous annoncer que vous etes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, félicitations." 

Harry n'y croyait pas, lui capitaine !! Il poussa un "Wahoo" joyeux !! Il tenait maintenant les résultats qui restaient dans ses mains, nerveusement, quand il se décida à les ouvrir.

"Sortilège : Efforts exceptionnels   
Botanique : Acceptable  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels  
Astronomie : Efforts exceptionnels  
Divination : Désolant" 

Harry sourit, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas eu son T, pour Troll.  
Son sourire s'élargit doublement, en voyant son prochain résultat, en pensant à la tête d'Ombrage si elle le voyait.

"Défense contre les force du mal : Optimal"

Emplit d'anxiété, il craignait le dernier, qui déterminerait tout son avenir. 

"Potions : Optimal"

Cri de joie.

"Je vais être Auror yesssssssssssssssssss"

**_Chapitre 4 : Etonnation Etonnant :mrgreen: _ ******

**Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier en courant, et entra dans la cuisine. ****  
****Il s'arrêta en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. Il avait pourtant entendu du bruit, quelques secondes plutôt. Il remonta, à la recherche d'Alya, mais il ne la trouva nul part. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort l'avait capturée ?! Il décida de revenir à la cuisine, manger, pour ensuite aller la chercher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière, une autre - lumière - apparut. Quelques secondes après, un _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY_ retentit dans toute la pièce. Les Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, Alya, et son mari, Michael Llewellyn, apparurent, avec un gâteau. ****  
****Il eut de nouveaux cadeaux. Bill lui offrit un catogan, identique au sien, car Harry avait laisse pousser ses cheveux, et les avaient donc longs. Percy lui offrit un serpent, nomme Kyojo. Charly lui offrit une chaîne de cou. Il eut en dernier, de son oncle, un balai. Le dernier balai sorti, le plus performant, la LUNE BLEUE. ****  
****Harry n'en revenait pas que tous soient la, lui qui pensaient les revoir qu'a Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et son ami jouaient aux échecs, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Dumbledore en sortit, et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers, tout en se mettant à parler. ******

**"Bon anniversaire Harry, et félicitations !!" ******

**Il posa du jeune homme Harry un objet froid, et quand celui ci ouvrit sa main, il vit... L'insigne de préfet en chef !! Il regarda Dumbledore bizarrement. ******

**"Vous vous trompez... C'est pour Ron, n'est ce pas ?" ******

**Dumbledore sourit, avant de dire a nouveau. ******

**"Pas du tout. C'est pour toi ! Hermione et Ron sont très bien en préfets, et normalement les élèves de 7eme année seulement sont préfets en chef. Au fait, comment avance l'occlumencie ?" ******

**Harry stupéfait resta la bouche entrouverte pendant une minute au moins, puis il finit par sourire. ******

**"Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup !! Je maîtrise l'occlumencie, plutôt bien, ainsi que la legilimancie. Alya enseigne très bien !!" ******

**Mieux que Rogue ******

**Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, tout en pensant que ce jeune sorcier l'étonnerait toujours. ******

**"Bien, maintenant, veux tu apeller Hermione, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire, a vous trois." ******

**Harry alla donc chercher Hermione, et revint peu de temps après ******

**"Bien, en raison du retour récent de Voldemort, et du danger de Harry, car il l'a rendu furieux, avec la destruction de la prophétie, j'ai decide que vous trois, ainsi que Ginny, Neville et Luna Logevood, devaient apprendre a transplaner, et devenir Animagus. ****  
****Tout cela car vous étiez présents au ministère, et que des liens se sont crées entre vous. ****  
****Vous six passerez vos vacances ici, pour apprendre. Normalement des sorciers normaux mettraient deux ans, mais vous avez un mois. Hermione a d'énormes capacités, dues a son intelligence. Harry grâce a son courage. Ron grâce a sa volonté. Neville grâce a son désir de vengeance envers Voldemort, et les mangemorts, Ginny grâce a sa vivacité, et au fait qu'elle ait survécu a Voldemort, tout en étant possédée par lui. Quand à Luna c'est sa "folie"(et son insouciance) qui la mèneront au bout de tout ça. De plus vous tous avez affronte des mangemorts, et seuls des sorciers prometteurs peuvent le faire. Aucun de votre age ne l'a jamais fait. Alya, Lupin, Maugrey, Bill et Charly vous l'enseigneront, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, en alternance avec leur travail, plus leurs actions dans l'ordre. Quand vous aurez appris tout ça, une nouvelle chose arrivera pour vous, mais vous ne la saurez qu'a ce moment la, et pas avant."**

_Chapitre 5 : Mystérieuse inconnue_

**Quelques minutes après que Dumbledore soit parti, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, par la poudre de cheminette. Ils avaient tous deux un cadeau pour Harry. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de lune, avec une étoile en haut, mais une lune spéciale, du nom de Licalia. Ses cinq amis avaient la même. Elle leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie, et de connaitre l'état de santé, et d'esprit des autres, a qui elle était reliée. Ainsi le pendentif, selon la personne a qui on pensait en le regardant, affichait l'initiale de son prénom, et son humeur par une couleur. Quand la lune est violette, la personne va très bien, rouge elle est blessée, et noire elle est morte. Quand étoile du pendentif est rose, la personne est amoureuse, jaune elle est contente, et grise elle souffre, elle est peinée. Harry les remercia, pensant que était un cadeau merveilleux, même si l'idée qu'ils sachent toutes ses humeurs "l'inquiétait" un peu. Ils lui avaient aussi offert un appareil photo développant instantanément les photos, rendant les gens "vivants". Harry sourit, quel super cadeau !! Il demanda a Alya de prendre une photo d'eux six, qu'il multiplia en six, pour qu'ils en aient tous une. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient, la fille d'Alya et Michael arriva. Elle se nommait Elsa, et tenait de sa grand mère une grande beauté. Elle avait - temporairement, étant metamorphomage - des cheveux mi longs et bleus, avec des beaux yeux... roses !! Elle était plutôt grande. Elle aussi avait un cadeau pour Harry, mais elle n'avait pas pu revenir avant, de son baby-sitting, pour le lui donner. Il s'agissait d'une... Phénix, nommée Caliana, la fille de Fumseck !! Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses amis découvrirent, stupéfaits, le nouveau cadeau. Apres avoir déjeuner, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Charly jeta un sort a chacun d'entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six entoures d'une aura étrange, bleue et violette. Des animaux défilaient autour d'eux. Ils finirent par se figer devant eux. Ce fut un chat, pour Hermione, qui représentait la sagesse. Harry eut droit à un gryffon, symbole du courage. Ron eut un chien, pour la fidélité. Pour Ginny ce fut un aigle, en raison de la volonté. Pour Neville un étalon d'une grande beauté apparut, symbole de force. Et Luna, en dernier, vit un paon, en raison de l'étrangeté. Celui ci leur dit de s'isoler, chacun dans une pièce, et de s'imaginer en tant que cet animal. ****  
****Et ce pendant plusieurs jours, avec des pauses, pour manger, boire, et dormir, pour finir par le devenir. En une semaine, s'entraînant, sans aucune pause, autres que celles de nécessite, ils y furent arrives. Hermione, en premier, descendit l'escalier, et fit un "Miaou", qui les fit tous sursauter. Elle était blanche, et rousse, très mignonne. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville, qui était dans le salon, qui fit un hennissement, majestueux, et apparut, grand, avec un magnifique pelage noir. ****  
****Ensuite Ginny arriva, d'un pelage brun, avec une tache noir, sur la queue, s'envolant légèrement. ****  
****Ce fut le tour de Harry, qui arriva, faisant une petite boule de flamme, devant sa gorge, ce qui réchauffa toute la pièce, quand il entra. ****  
****Puis ensuite, Ron, et Luna, arrivèrent en même temps. Ron fit un aboiement, roque, et Luna, en poussant un cri bizarre, et montrant sa roue, faite avec sa queue. Ils furent tous épates ! Et puis, comme ils étaient beaux !! ****  
****Apres ça, étant reposes, ils commencèrent a tester le transplanage le lendemain. On leur en donna toutes les bases. Penser fortement à l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre, quelles directions prendre. Ceci était en fait relativement facile, une fois qu'on était un sorcier assez dort, puissant. C'est pourquoi, des le lendemain, ils y arrivèrent très facilement. Ils virent ce jour la pour la première fois la cousine de Harry. Ils se mirent d'accord pour juger qu'elle était magnifique. Hermione et Ginny furent contentes de sa metamorphomagie, lui demandant de transformer plusieurs trucs, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tonks. Harry sentit une idée soudaine, "germer" dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient apprendre à devenir metamorphomages. Apres tout Tonks lui avait dit que était rare, mais possible. ****  
****Il pensa longuement a ses cheveux, devenants bleus Cette pensée "harcela" Harry durant tout le dîner. Et, après, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, il était distrait par cette pensée A une bonne avancée dans la partie, Ron releva la tête, et vit dans les cheveux de Harry des mèches bleues. Il s'écria : ******

**(Ron) "HARRY !! Tes cheveux !!" ******

**(Harry) "Quoi ?" ******

**(Ron) "Tu as... Tu as... des mèches bleues !!" ******

**(Harry) "Hein ?!" ******

**Harry se précipita devant un miroir, et vit avec horreur le massacre !! ******

**(Ron) "Harry... Comment t'as fait..." ******

**(Harry) "Je sais pas... Enfin peut être... J'ai pense qu'on pourrait devenir metamorphomages... Et j'ai pense a des cheveux bleus depuis qu'on a vu Elsa... Et voila... Mais non... C'est impossible..." ******

**(Ron) "Hey venez tous !!" ******

**Tous accoururent et dirent d'une même voix. ******

**(Tous les autres) "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" ******

**(Ron) "Regardez Harry, ses cheveux !!" ******

**(Hermione) "Mais..." ******

**(Luna) "Qu'est ce que ?" ******

**(Neville) "Comment ?" ******

**(Ginny) "Hein... Comment est ce que... ?" ******

**Harry leur dit comment il avait fait, pour qu'ils essayent, et le lendemain ils eurent les cheveux de différentes couleurs. Rouges pour Hermione, jaunes pour Ginny, verts pour Neville, roses pour Luna, violets pour Ron, et bleus pour Harry. Alya et Michael furent très surpris. C'était un exploit, qu'ils aient réussi à faire ça ! Bien sur être Animagus avaient considérablement augmente leur force, mais... Cependant maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi ça, et qu'ils avaient fait les premiers pas de Metamorphomagie, ça ne serait plus trop dur de être entièrement. Pendant toute la journée, ils s'entraînèrent. Leurs cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs. Ginny avait réussi à avoir de longs cheveux multicolores !! Le lendemain, ils entraînèrent à changer la couleur de leurs yeux, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire très facilement, le procede étant très similaire a celui du changement de couleur des cheveux. Ayant réussi en un peu plus d'une heure, ils essayèrent de changer la forme de leurs nez nezs ?. Cela leur prit toute une semaine, a peu près. ****  
****Ils étaient metamorphomages, bien qu'ils ne le seraient vraiment que dans quelques mois, ayant encore du mal à se transformer directement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Les vacances furent très vites refaites, pour tous, et faites pour Harry. Cela a 1h30 du matin, après leur entraînement à la metamorphomagie.**

_Chapitre 6 : Rentrée a Poudlard_

**Alya monta dans les chambres, réveiller Hermione, Luna et Ginny, puis ensuite Neville, Ron et harry. Chacun trouva place dans la cuisine, ou ils trouvèrent des tartines prêtes, faites par la tante de Harry. Apres avoir mange, et être laves, ils se rendirent en transplanant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. ****  
****Mrs Weasley, qui les avaient rejoints, et Alya serrèrent les enfants dans leurs bras, en leur recommandant être prudents, avec leurs pouvoirs. Neville, Ginny et Luna allèrent dans le seul wagon vide, a la fin du train, y amenant les valises de Ron, Hermione, et Harry, en même temps que les leurs, en les faisant voler, pendant que ces derniers allaient dans le wagon des préfets. Quand Malefoy les vit arriver, il allait lancer un commentaire a Harry, lui demandant pourquoi il était la, mais quand il vit son insigne de préfet en chef, il lui jeta un regard noir, dégoûte, et envieux, car lui même n'avait pas eu ce poste. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, car il pouvait, en temps que préfet en chef, enlever des points, et donner des retenues, ce qui signifiait que lui et ses deux "amis" allaient devoir se tenir a carreau. Ils restèrent la, durant la moitie du trajet, ayant écoute les nouvelles mesures, au niveau de leur fonction, puis ayant parle avec les autres préfets, et la prefete en chef, surtout avec cette dernière. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry semblait distrait. En effet, ses pensées se tournaient vers son homologue féminine, la prefete en chef. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard, mais visiblement Dumbledore la connaissait. Elle est en 7eme année, ayant saute sa 6eme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux étranges... Ils sont violets. Elle était de taille moyenne, et avait un physique parfait. Elle s'appellait Lune. Lune Kensai À dire Kensaille. Hermione demandait une chose à Harry, mais il ne faisait pas attention. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il répondit. Elle lui demandait ses options. Apres lui avoir dit, qu'il prenait potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, botanique, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques, il lui demande les siennes. Elle lui cita celles nécessaires, pour devenir medicomage, puis ils rejoignirent Luna, Neville, et Ginny. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Luna lisait le chicaneur, Ron jouait avec des statuettes miniatures de joueurs de Quidditch, Neville lisait un livre de Botanique, Ginny s'entraînait a la metamorphomagie, Hermione pratiquait des sortilèges, et Harry lisait son cadeau d'anniversaire, le livre "1000 et 1 sortilège pour devenir un parfait Auror". Arrives a Poudlard, ils montèrent tous dans une diligence, restant tout aussi silencieux jusqu'a l'arrivée. Se dirigeant vers le hall, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme de la réaction des autres, quand ils sauraient pour leur metamorphomagie, et pour leur don d'Animagus. Ils continuèrent cette discussion dans la grande salle, ne faisant pas attention à la répartition. Seul Harry fit attention quand Lune fut repartie à Gryffondor, en applaudissant avec entrain, et rougissant quand elle s'approcha d'eux. ****  
****Elle dit a Ron, Hermione et Harry : ******

**(Lune) "Hey ! Comment ça va depuis tout a l'heure ?" ******

**Puis se tournant vers Neville et Ginny : ******

**(Lune) "Salut, je suis Lune Kensai ! Et vous ?" ******

**Ginny et Neville demandèrent a Harry, Hermione et Ron comment cela se faisait qu'ils la connaissent, après avoir donne leurs noms à Lune. ******

**(Harry) "Elle est prefete en chef avec moi " ******

**(Ron) "On l'a rencontrée dans le wagon des préfets !" ******

**(Hermione) "Elle est en 7eme année, elle a saute une classe avant d'entrer en 1ere année." ******

**Apres cela ils mangèrent certains des nombreux mets présents et, a la fin du repas, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rassemblaient les 1eres années de Gryffondor, que Ginny allaient parler a Lucas Bansto, son nouveau copain, et que Neville allait voir Luna, Lune et Harry partirent devant, pour la salle commune. Ayant marche plus vite que les autres, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune, en arrivant. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis se pencha doucement vers elle, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry sortait avec elle depuis le début de l'été, bien que personne ne le sache. Il l'avait rencontrée a Près au Lard, et, apprenant qu'elle était la soeur de Marc Evans, un de ses voisins, ils étaient revus souvent, et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Entendant la grosse Dame pivoter, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'assirent sur 2 fauteuils proches. Il s'agissait de Neville et... Luna ! Ils se tenaient par la main, et voyant Harry et Lune, qui avait crie le nom de Luna, ils se lâchèrent, en rougissant. ******

**(Harry et Lune, d'une même voix) "Ouaoh ! Vous... Ensemble ! Félicitations !" ******

**Lune et Harry, se faisant un clin d'oeil, dirent, mystérieusement. ******

**"Ca alors, 3 couples, la liste s'agrandit !" ******

**Sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs 2 amis, Harry et Lune sourirent, puis décidant de ne plus les faire attendre, au sujet de ce 3eme couple, embrassèrent Puis, se rendant compte d'un détail, ils dirent, d'une même voix. ******

**(Lune et Harry) "Mais, que fais tu ici Luna ?" ******

**(Luna) "J'ai été 'changee' de maison. Bien sur Serdaigle est toujours ma maison, mais il fallait que j'ai accès a Gryffondor, pour s'entraîner dans..." ******

**Elle appuya sur une lettre, sur le bureau du tableau de Godric Gryffondor. ******

**(Luna) "Cette salle..." ******

**Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant un long couloir. C'est a ce moment la que Ron et Hermione, suivis par les première années, entrèrent. La porte fut aussitôt refermée, par Ginny, avant que les première années ne puissent la voir. Ginny etait arrivee entre temps avec Lucas.**


	5. Rentree a Poudlard

**_(Chapitre 1 : The truth) Il était une foisun petit sorcierPetit en taille, oui, mais pas en grandeur. C'était LE sorcier le plus courageux au monde. Il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, le seul sorcier pouvant battre Voldemort. Il se trouve dans un lit, ou plus précisément le lit très confortable acheté par sa tante Pétunia au début de l'été. Il se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un horrible cauchemar, ou il revoyait la mort de Cédric, et celle de Sirius. Il poussa un cri, qu'il tenta d'étouffer, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème s'il criait. En effet, au début de l'été, il avait retrouve Pétunia, à la Gare. Et il avait tout appris. Toute la vérité. Tout d'abord, Vernon et Dudley étaient partis, Pétunia - ou plutôt Alya - ne les supportant plus. Ensuite Pétunia avait repris sa véritable apparence, son apparence sorcière. Son vrai nom était Alya Evans. Elle n'était pas moldue, comme elle l'avait fait croire, pendant toutes ses années, mais sorcière. Elle avait aussi fait croire à Vernon qu'elle l'aimait, dans le seul but de protéger Harry, pendant qu'il vivrait a Privet Drive.  
Harry était soulage des ces aveux, il pouvait vivre – enfin – comme un sorcier normal.  
Il parlait de Sirius – oui, Alya était au courant – avec sa tante, de Voldemort – non, elle ne craignait pas son nom – de l'imbécillité du ministère de la magie, de tout.  
Ils pouvaient faire ses devoirs pendant la journée, solliciter l'aide d'Alya, et même s'exercer aux sortilèges, depuis que le ministère avait donne comme information officielle que quiconque avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry vivait comme ça, dans le plus grand bonheur. Il émit un sourire, en repensant à ce meilleur moment dans sa vie à Privet Drive, ce mois, le seul bon moment ici.   
Il entendit cogner, contre la vie, et ça le fit sursauter.   
Il vit plusieurs chouettes. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et se souvint, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.  
Il prit d'abord Hedwige, qui avait la lettre d'Hermione.  
« Cher Harry,  
Je suis si contente que tout se passe bien pour toi, et qu'Alya t'ait avoué ça.  
Maintenant tu manges bien, et tu peux, comme nous, utiliser la magie.  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier mon cadeau,  
Bisous,  
On se revoit à Poudlard,  
Hermione. »_**

Il ouvrit son cadeau, et trouva, a son plus grand contentement, un livre intitulé « Milles et un sortilège, qui feront de vous le parfait Auror ».

Il prit ensuite Coq, qui portait les lettres et cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
Cela peut paraître bizarre, pour un si petit hibou, mais Ron lui avait jeté un sortilège, qui l'avait rendu comme un hibou normal.  
« Harry,   
J'espère que tu vas bien, et que mon cadeau te fera plaisir.  
Je suis très content pour toi, du fait que tu vives normalement, tel un sorcier. Ton ami, Ron. » 

« Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ?  
Passes tu de bonnes vacances ?  
Je suppose, après tous les changements survenus, qu'elles ne peuvent être que bonnes.  
A plus tard a Poudlard,  
En souhaitant que tu aimes mon cadeau,  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Ginny. »

Harry ouvrit donc le cadeau, et eut, de Ron et Ginny, une robe, de Gryffondor, avec son nom écrit au dos, en dessous « Attrapeur » et les chiffres « 04 ».  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne les reverrait tous qu'a Poudlard.  
Il était émerveillé par le cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
La prochaine lettre venait de Lupin.  
Il lui offrait un livre, avec différents sorts, de sorciers confirmés.  
Puis il eut les habituels pâtés de Mrs Weasley.  
Et de Fred et George diverses farces et attrapes.  
Et de Maugrey une glace a l'ennemi.  
Il finit par se rendormir, content de ses cadeaux, un peu déçu tout de même de ne voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'a Poudlard.

**_(Chapitre 2 : Révélation)_**

(Présent) Harry dormait, dans son lit, rêvant à son retour de Poudlard.

(Flash Back) Harry sortit du Poudlard express, riant avec Ron, à propos d'une caricature de Rogue, faite par Seamus.  
Il vit sa tante, sur le quai, et son rire se figea.  
Que pouvait elle bien faire la ?  
Sur le quai ?  
Comment connaissait elle le passage qui menait a la voix 9 3/4 ?  
C'est pas possible, pas elle, ici, toute seule.  
Il lança à Ron un regard plein d'incompréhension.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, prudemment et quand il fut assez près, elle le serra dans les bras. Ne comprenant pas Harry se laissa faire surpris.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite de Mrs Weasley, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'elle seule put entendre.  
Ensuite elle laissa Harry dira au revoir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.  
Elle aidait Harry à porter ses affaires, et pendant le trajet ne dit plus rien.  
Arrives dans la maison Harry fut stupéfait.   
La maison était complètement différente, elle ressemblait à une maison de sorciers.  
Harry s'attendait a voir Vernon et son gros lard de cousin arriver, mais non, rien, personne ne venait.  
Pétunia demanda à Harry d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon, qu'elle allait le rejoindre, bientôt.  
Elle lança donc un sort pour que ses baguages aillent se ranger dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, et le rejoint au salon.  
La elle lui dit tout.  
D'abord pourquoi il n'y avait plus Vernon et son cousin.  
La raison était qu'ils maltraitaient Pétunia, la prenant pour leur servante.   
Elle les avait menaces d'appeler la police, s'ils ne partaient pas.  
Ensuite elle avait dit a Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais aime Vernon, qu'elle jouait un rôle, pour protéger Harry.   
Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une alliée de Dumbledore.  
Que son mari - Michael Llewellyn - était un très grand sorcier, un puissant allie pour Dumbledore.  
Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'ils pourraient maintenant parler de tout le monde sorcier ensembles.  
Elle lui avoua sa tristesse, pour la mort de Sirius, qui était son cousin par Alliance, et combien elle craignait le retour de Voldemort - dont elle prononçait le nom sans problème.(Fin du Flash Back)

(Présent) Harry se réveilla, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en pensant a combien il avait été heureux pendant ce mois ci. 

**_(Chapitre 3 : Illumination)_**

Harry se rendit compte, quelques minutes après son réveil, qu'une autre chouette l'attendait. La lettre de Poudlard !! Il l'avait oubliée !! Il la détacha en vitesse, avec hâte d'avoir les résultats des ses buses !  
Il lut, avec un grande impatience :

"Cher Mr Potter,  
Vous trouverez ci dessous les résultats de vos BUSE, auxquels est ajoute l'orientation que vous pourrez prendre. J'ai également a vous annoncer que vous etes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, félicitations." 

Harry n'y croyait pas, lui capitaine !! Il poussa un "Wahoo" joyeux !! Il tenait maintenant les résultats qui restaient dans ses mains, nerveusement, quand il se décida à les ouvrir.

"Sortilège : Efforts exceptionnels   
Botanique : Acceptable  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels  
Astronomie : Efforts exceptionnels  
Divination : Désolant" 

Harry sourit, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas eu son T, pour Troll.  
Son sourire s'élargit doublement, en voyant son prochain résultat, en pensant à la tête d'Ombrage si elle le voyait.

"Défense contre les force du mal : Optimal"

Emplit d'anxiété, il craignait le dernier, qui déterminerait tout son avenir. 

"Potions : Optimal"

Cri de joie.

"Je vais être Auror yesssssssssssssssssss"

**_Chapitre 4 : Etonnation Etonnant :mrgreen: _ ******

**Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier en courant, et entra dans la cuisine. ****  
****Il s'arrêta en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. Il avait pourtant entendu du bruit, quelques secondes plutôt. Il remonta, à la recherche d'Alya, mais il ne la trouva nul part. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort l'avait capturée ?! Il décida de revenir à la cuisine, manger, pour ensuite aller la chercher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière, une autre - lumière - apparut. Quelques secondes après, un _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY_ retentit dans toute la pièce. Les Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, Alya, et son mari, Michael Llewellyn, apparurent, avec un gâteau. ****  
****Il eut de nouveaux cadeaux. Bill lui offrit un catogan, identique au sien, car Harry avait laisse pousser ses cheveux, et les avaient donc longs. Percy lui offrit un serpent, nomme Kyojo. Charly lui offrit une chaîne de cou. Il eut en dernier, de son oncle, un balai. Le dernier balai sorti, le plus performant, la LUNE BLEUE. ****  
****Harry n'en revenait pas que tous soient la, lui qui pensaient les revoir qu'a Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et son ami jouaient aux échecs, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Dumbledore en sortit, et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers, tout en se mettant à parler. ******

**"Bon anniversaire Harry, et félicitations !!" ******

**Il posa du jeune homme Harry un objet froid, et quand celui ci ouvrit sa main, il vit... L'insigne de préfet en chef !! Il regarda Dumbledore bizarrement. ******

**"Vous vous trompez... C'est pour Ron, n'est ce pas ?" ******

**Dumbledore sourit, avant de dire a nouveau. ******

**"Pas du tout. C'est pour toi ! Hermione et Ron sont très bien en préfets, et normalement les élèves de 7eme année seulement sont préfets en chef. Au fait, comment avance l'occlumencie ?" ******

**Harry stupéfait resta la bouche entrouverte pendant une minute au moins, puis il finit par sourire. ******

**"Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup !! Je maîtrise l'occlumencie, plutôt bien, ainsi que la legilimancie. Alya enseigne très bien !!" ******

**Mieux que Rogue ******

**Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, tout en pensant que ce jeune sorcier l'étonnerait toujours. ******

**"Bien, maintenant, veux tu apeller Hermione, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire, a vous trois." ******

**Harry alla donc chercher Hermione, et revint peu de temps après ******

**"Bien, en raison du retour récent de Voldemort, et du danger de Harry, car il l'a rendu furieux, avec la destruction de la prophétie, j'ai decide que vous trois, ainsi que Ginny, Neville et Luna Logevood, devaient apprendre a transplaner, et devenir Animagus. ****  
****Tout cela car vous étiez présents au ministère, et que des liens se sont crées entre vous. ****  
****Vous six passerez vos vacances ici, pour apprendre. Normalement des sorciers normaux mettraient deux ans, mais vous avez un mois. Hermione a d'énormes capacités, dues a son intelligence. Harry grâce a son courage. Ron grâce a sa volonté. Neville grâce a son désir de vengeance envers Voldemort, et les mangemorts, Ginny grâce a sa vivacité, et au fait qu'elle ait survécu a Voldemort, tout en étant possédée par lui. Quand à Luna c'est sa "folie"(et son insouciance) qui la mèneront au bout de tout ça. De plus vous tous avez affronte des mangemorts, et seuls des sorciers prometteurs peuvent le faire. Aucun de votre age ne l'a jamais fait. Alya, Lupin, Maugrey, Bill et Charly vous l'enseigneront, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, en alternance avec leur travail, plus leurs actions dans l'ordre. Quand vous aurez appris tout ça, une nouvelle chose arrivera pour vous, mais vous ne la saurez qu'a ce moment la, et pas avant."**

_Chapitre 5 : Mystérieuse inconnue_

**Quelques minutes après que Dumbledore soit parti, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, par la poudre de cheminette. Ils avaient tous deux un cadeau pour Harry. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de lune, avec une étoile en haut, mais une lune spéciale, du nom de Licalia. Ses cinq amis avaient la même. Elle leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie, et de connaitre l'état de santé, et d'esprit des autres, a qui elle était reliée. Ainsi le pendentif, selon la personne a qui on pensait en le regardant, affichait l'initiale de son prénom, et son humeur par une couleur. Quand la lune est violette, la personne va très bien, rouge elle est blessée, et noire elle est morte. Quand étoile du pendentif est rose, la personne est amoureuse, jaune elle est contente, et grise elle souffre, elle est peinée. Harry les remercia, pensant que était un cadeau merveilleux, même si l'idée qu'ils sachent toutes ses humeurs "l'inquiétait" un peu. Ils lui avaient aussi offert un appareil photo développant instantanément les photos, rendant les gens "vivants". Harry sourit, quel super cadeau !! Il demanda a Alya de prendre une photo d'eux six, qu'il multiplia en six, pour qu'ils en aient tous une. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient, la fille d'Alya et Michael arriva. Elle se nommait Elsa, et tenait de sa grand mère une grande beauté. Elle avait - temporairement, étant metamorphomage - des cheveux mi longs et bleus, avec des beaux yeux... roses !! Elle était plutôt grande. Elle aussi avait un cadeau pour Harry, mais elle n'avait pas pu revenir avant, de son baby-sitting, pour le lui donner. Il s'agissait d'une... Phénix, nommée Caliana, la fille de Fumseck !! Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses amis découvrirent, stupéfaits, le nouveau cadeau. Apres avoir déjeuner, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Charly jeta un sort a chacun d'entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six entoures d'une aura étrange, bleue et violette. Des animaux défilaient autour d'eux. Ils finirent par se figer devant eux. Ce fut un chat, pour Hermione, qui représentait la sagesse. Harry eut droit à un gryffon, symbole du courage. Ron eut un chien, pour la fidélité. Pour Ginny ce fut un aigle, en raison de la volonté. Pour Neville un étalon d'une grande beauté apparut, symbole de force. Et Luna, en dernier, vit un paon, en raison de l'étrangeté. Celui ci leur dit de s'isoler, chacun dans une pièce, et de s'imaginer en tant que cet animal. ****  
****Et ce pendant plusieurs jours, avec des pauses, pour manger, boire, et dormir, pour finir par le devenir. En une semaine, s'entraînant, sans aucune pause, autres que celles de nécessite, ils y furent arrives. Hermione, en premier, descendit l'escalier, et fit un "Miaou", qui les fit tous sursauter. Elle était blanche, et rousse, très mignonne. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville, qui était dans le salon, qui fit un hennissement, majestueux, et apparut, grand, avec un magnifique pelage noir. ****  
****Ensuite Ginny arriva, d'un pelage brun, avec une tache noir, sur la queue, s'envolant légèrement. ****  
****Ce fut le tour de Harry, qui arriva, faisant une petite boule de flamme, devant sa gorge, ce qui réchauffa toute la pièce, quand il entra. ****  
****Puis ensuite, Ron, et Luna, arrivèrent en même temps. Ron fit un aboiement, roque, et Luna, en poussant un cri bizarre, et montrant sa roue, faite avec sa queue. Ils furent tous épates ! Et puis, comme ils étaient beaux !! ****  
****Apres ça, étant reposes, ils commencèrent a tester le transplanage le lendemain. On leur en donna toutes les bases. Penser fortement à l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre, quelles directions prendre. Ceci était en fait relativement facile, une fois qu'on était un sorcier assez dort, puissant. C'est pourquoi, des le lendemain, ils y arrivèrent très facilement. Ils virent ce jour la pour la première fois la cousine de Harry. Ils se mirent d'accord pour juger qu'elle était magnifique. Hermione et Ginny furent contentes de sa metamorphomagie, lui demandant de transformer plusieurs trucs, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tonks. Harry sentit une idée soudaine, "germer" dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient apprendre à devenir metamorphomages. Apres tout Tonks lui avait dit que était rare, mais possible. ****  
****Il pensa longuement a ses cheveux, devenants bleus Cette pensée "harcela" Harry durant tout le dîner. Et, après, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, il était distrait par cette pensée A une bonne avancée dans la partie, Ron releva la tête, et vit dans les cheveux de Harry des mèches bleues. Il s'écria : ******

**(Ron) "HARRY !! Tes cheveux !!" ******

**(Harry) "Quoi ?" ******

**(Ron) "Tu as... Tu as... des mèches bleues !!" ******

**(Harry) "Hein ?!" ******

**Harry se précipita devant un miroir, et vit avec horreur le massacre !! ******

**(Ron) "Harry... Comment t'as fait..." ******

**(Harry) "Je sais pas... Enfin peut être... J'ai pense qu'on pourrait devenir metamorphomages... Et j'ai pense a des cheveux bleus depuis qu'on a vu Elsa... Et voila... Mais non... C'est impossible..." ******

**(Ron) "Hey venez tous !!" ******

**Tous accoururent et dirent d'une même voix. ******

**(Tous les autres) "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" ******

**(Ron) "Regardez Harry, ses cheveux !!" ******

**(Hermione) "Mais..." ******

**(Luna) "Qu'est ce que ?" ******

**(Neville) "Comment ?" ******

**(Ginny) "Hein... Comment est ce que... ?" ******

**Harry leur dit comment il avait fait, pour qu'ils essayent, et le lendemain ils eurent les cheveux de différentes couleurs. Rouges pour Hermione, jaunes pour Ginny, verts pour Neville, roses pour Luna, violets pour Ron, et bleus pour Harry. Alya et Michael furent très surpris. C'était un exploit, qu'ils aient réussi à faire ça ! Bien sur être Animagus avaient considérablement augmente leur force, mais... Cependant maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi ça, et qu'ils avaient fait les premiers pas de Metamorphomagie, ça ne serait plus trop dur de être entièrement. Pendant toute la journée, ils s'entraînèrent. Leurs cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs. Ginny avait réussi à avoir de longs cheveux multicolores !! Le lendemain, ils entraînèrent à changer la couleur de leurs yeux, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire très facilement, le procede étant très similaire a celui du changement de couleur des cheveux. Ayant réussi en un peu plus d'une heure, ils essayèrent de changer la forme de leurs nez nezs ?. Cela leur prit toute une semaine, a peu près. ****  
****Ils étaient metamorphomages, bien qu'ils ne le seraient vraiment que dans quelques mois, ayant encore du mal à se transformer directement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Les vacances furent très vites refaites, pour tous, et faites pour Harry. Cela a 1h30 du matin, après leur entraînement à la metamorphomagie.**

_Chapitre 6 : Rentrée a Poudlard_

**Alya monta dans les chambres, réveiller Hermione, Luna et Ginny, puis ensuite Neville, Ron et harry. Chacun trouva place dans la cuisine, ou ils trouvèrent des tartines prêtes, faites par la tante de Harry. Apres avoir mange, et être laves, ils se rendirent en transplanant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. ****  
****Mrs Weasley, qui les avaient rejoints, et Alya serrèrent les enfants dans leurs bras, en leur recommandant être prudents, avec leurs pouvoirs. Neville, Ginny et Luna allèrent dans le seul wagon vide, a la fin du train, y amenant les valises de Ron, Hermione, et Harry, en même temps que les leurs, en les faisant voler, pendant que ces derniers allaient dans le wagon des préfets. Quand Malefoy les vit arriver, il allait lancer un commentaire a Harry, lui demandant pourquoi il était la, mais quand il vit son insigne de préfet en chef, il lui jeta un regard noir, dégoûte, et envieux, car lui même n'avait pas eu ce poste. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, car il pouvait, en temps que préfet en chef, enlever des points, et donner des retenues, ce qui signifiait que lui et ses deux "amis" allaient devoir se tenir a carreau. Ils restèrent la, durant la moitie du trajet, ayant écoute les nouvelles mesures, au niveau de leur fonction, puis ayant parle avec les autres préfets, et la prefete en chef, surtout avec cette dernière. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry semblait distrait. En effet, ses pensées se tournaient vers son homologue féminine, la prefete en chef. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard, mais visiblement Dumbledore la connaissait. Elle est en 7eme année, ayant saute sa 6eme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux étranges... Ils sont violets. Elle était de taille moyenne, et avait un physique parfait. Elle s'appellait Lune. Lune Kensai À dire Kensaille. Hermione demandait une chose à Harry, mais il ne faisait pas attention. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il répondit. Elle lui demandait ses options. Apres lui avoir dit, qu'il prenait potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, botanique, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques, il lui demande les siennes. Elle lui cita celles nécessaires, pour devenir medicomage, puis ils rejoignirent Luna, Neville, et Ginny. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Luna lisait le chicaneur, Ron jouait avec des statuettes miniatures de joueurs de Quidditch, Neville lisait un livre de Botanique, Ginny s'entraînait a la metamorphomagie, Hermione pratiquait des sortilèges, et Harry lisait son cadeau d'anniversaire, le livre "1000 et 1 sortilège pour devenir un parfait Auror". Arrives a Poudlard, ils montèrent tous dans une diligence, restant tout aussi silencieux jusqu'a l'arrivée. Se dirigeant vers le hall, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme de la réaction des autres, quand ils sauraient pour leur metamorphomagie, et pour leur don d'Animagus. Ils continuèrent cette discussion dans la grande salle, ne faisant pas attention à la répartition. Seul Harry fit attention quand Lune fut repartie à Gryffondor, en applaudissant avec entrain, et rougissant quand elle s'approcha d'eux. ****  
****Elle dit a Ron, Hermione et Harry : ******

**(Lune) "Hey ! Comment ça va depuis tout a l'heure ?" ******

**Puis se tournant vers Neville et Ginny : ******

**(Lune) "Salut, je suis Lune Kensai ! Et vous ?" ******

**Ginny et Neville demandèrent a Harry, Hermione et Ron comment cela se faisait qu'ils la connaissent, après avoir donne leurs noms à Lune. ******

**(Harry) "Elle est prefete en chef avec moi " ******

**(Ron) "On l'a rencontrée dans le wagon des préfets !" ******

**(Hermione) "Elle est en 7eme année, elle a saute une classe avant d'entrer en 1ere année." ******

**Apres cela ils mangèrent certains des nombreux mets présents et, a la fin du repas, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rassemblaient les 1eres années de Gryffondor, que Ginny allaient parler a Lucas Bansto, son nouveau copain, et que Neville allait voir Luna, Lune et Harry partirent devant, pour la salle commune. Ayant marche plus vite que les autres, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune, en arrivant. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis se pencha doucement vers elle, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry sortait avec elle depuis le début de l'été, bien que personne ne le sache. Il l'avait rencontrée a Près au Lard, et, apprenant qu'elle était la soeur de Marc Evans, un de ses voisins, ils étaient revus souvent, et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Entendant la grosse Dame pivoter, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'assirent sur 2 fauteuils proches. Il s'agissait de Neville et... Luna ! Ils se tenaient par la main, et voyant Harry et Lune, qui avait crie le nom de Luna, ils se lâchèrent, en rougissant. ******

**(Harry et Lune, d'une même voix) "Ouaoh ! Vous... Ensemble ! Félicitations !" ******

**Lune et Harry, se faisant un clin d'oeil, dirent, mystérieusement. ******

**"Ca alors, 3 couples, la liste s'agrandit !" ******

**Sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs 2 amis, Harry et Lune sourirent, puis décidant de ne plus les faire attendre, au sujet de ce 3eme couple, embrassèrent Puis, se rendant compte d'un détail, ils dirent, d'une même voix. ******

**(Lune et Harry) "Mais, que fais tu ici Luna ?" ******

**(Luna) "J'ai été 'changee' de maison. Bien sur Serdaigle est toujours ma maison, mais il fallait que j'ai accès a Gryffondor, pour s'entraîner dans..." ******

**Elle appuya sur une lettre, sur le bureau du tableau de Godric Gryffondor. ******

**(Luna) "Cette salle..." ******

**Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant un long couloir. C'est a ce moment la que Ron et Hermione, suivis par les première années, entrèrent. La porte fut aussitôt refermée, par Ginny, avant que les première années ne puissent la voir. Ginny etait arrivee entre temps avec Lucas.**


	6. Heritiers

**_(Chapitre 1 : The truth) Il était une foisun petit sorcierPetit en taille, oui, mais pas en grandeur. C'était LE sorcier le plus courageux au monde. Il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, le seul sorcier pouvant battre Voldemort. Il se trouve dans un lit, ou plus précisément le lit très confortable acheté par sa tante Pétunia au début de l'été. Il se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un horrible cauchemar, ou il revoyait la mort de Cédric, et celle de Sirius. Il poussa un cri, qu'il tenta d'étouffer, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème s'il criait. En effet, au début de l'été, il avait retrouve Pétunia, à la Gare. Et il avait tout appris. Toute la vérité. Tout d'abord, Vernon et Dudley étaient partis, Pétunia - ou plutôt Alya - ne les supportant plus. Ensuite Pétunia avait repris sa véritable apparence, son apparence sorcière. Son vrai nom était Alya Evans. Elle n'était pas moldue, comme elle l'avait fait croire, pendant toutes ses années, mais sorcière. Elle avait aussi fait croire à Vernon qu'elle l'aimait, dans le seul but de protéger Harry, pendant qu'il vivrait a Privet Drive.  
Harry était soulage des ces aveux, il pouvait vivre – enfin – comme un sorcier normal.  
Il parlait de Sirius – oui, Alya était au courant – avec sa tante, de Voldemort – non, elle ne craignait pas son nom – de l'imbécillité du ministère de la magie, de tout.  
Ils pouvaient faire ses devoirs pendant la journée, solliciter l'aide d'Alya, et même s'exercer aux sortilèges, depuis que le ministère avait donne comme information officielle que quiconque avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry vivait comme ça, dans le plus grand bonheur. Il émit un sourire, en repensant à ce meilleur moment dans sa vie à Privet Drive, ce mois, le seul bon moment ici.   
Il entendit cogner, contre la vie, et ça le fit sursauter.   
Il vit plusieurs chouettes. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et se souvint, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.  
Il prit d'abord Hedwige, qui avait la lettre d'Hermione.  
« Cher Harry,  
Je suis si contente que tout se passe bien pour toi, et qu'Alya t'ait avoué ça.  
Maintenant tu manges bien, et tu peux, comme nous, utiliser la magie.  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier mon cadeau,  
Bisous,  
On se revoit à Poudlard,  
Hermione. »_**

Il ouvrit son cadeau, et trouva, a son plus grand contentement, un livre intitulé « Milles et un sortilège, qui feront de vous le parfait Auror ».

Il prit ensuite Coq, qui portait les lettres et cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
Cela peut paraître bizarre, pour un si petit hibou, mais Ron lui avait jeté un sortilège, qui l'avait rendu comme un hibou normal.  
« Harry,   
J'espère que tu vas bien, et que mon cadeau te fera plaisir.  
Je suis très content pour toi, du fait que tu vives normalement, tel un sorcier. Ton ami, Ron. » 

« Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ?  
Passes tu de bonnes vacances ?  
Je suppose, après tous les changements survenus, qu'elles ne peuvent être que bonnes.  
A plus tard a Poudlard,  
En souhaitant que tu aimes mon cadeau,  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Ginny. »

Harry ouvrit donc le cadeau, et eut, de Ron et Ginny, une robe, de Gryffondor, avec son nom écrit au dos, en dessous « Attrapeur » et les chiffres « 04 ».  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne les reverrait tous qu'a Poudlard.  
Il était émerveillé par le cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
La prochaine lettre venait de Lupin.  
Il lui offrait un livre, avec différents sorts, de sorciers confirmés.  
Puis il eut les habituels pâtés de Mrs Weasley.  
Et de Fred et George diverses farces et attrapes.  
Et de Maugrey une glace a l'ennemi.  
Il finit par se rendormir, content de ses cadeaux, un peu déçu tout de même de ne voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'a Poudlard.

**_(Chapitre 2 : Révélation)_**

(Présent) Harry dormait, dans son lit, rêvant à son retour de Poudlard.

(Flash Back) Harry sortit du Poudlard express, riant avec Ron, à propos d'une caricature de Rogue, faite par Seamus.  
Il vit sa tante, sur le quai, et son rire se figea.  
Que pouvait elle bien faire la ?  
Sur le quai ?  
Comment connaissait elle le passage qui menait a la voix 9 3/4 ?  
C'est pas possible, pas elle, ici, toute seule.  
Il lança à Ron un regard plein d'incompréhension.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, prudemment et quand il fut assez près, elle le serra dans les bras. Ne comprenant pas Harry se laissa faire surpris.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite de Mrs Weasley, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'elle seule put entendre.  
Ensuite elle laissa Harry dira au revoir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.  
Elle aidait Harry à porter ses affaires, et pendant le trajet ne dit plus rien.  
Arrives dans la maison Harry fut stupéfait.   
La maison était complètement différente, elle ressemblait à une maison de sorciers.  
Harry s'attendait a voir Vernon et son gros lard de cousin arriver, mais non, rien, personne ne venait.  
Pétunia demanda à Harry d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon, qu'elle allait le rejoindre, bientôt.  
Elle lança donc un sort pour que ses baguages aillent se ranger dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, et le rejoint au salon.  
La elle lui dit tout.  
D'abord pourquoi il n'y avait plus Vernon et son cousin.  
La raison était qu'ils maltraitaient Pétunia, la prenant pour leur servante.   
Elle les avait menaces d'appeler la police, s'ils ne partaient pas.  
Ensuite elle avait dit a Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais aime Vernon, qu'elle jouait un rôle, pour protéger Harry.   
Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une alliée de Dumbledore.  
Que son mari - Michael Llewellyn - était un très grand sorcier, un puissant allie pour Dumbledore.  
Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'ils pourraient maintenant parler de tout le monde sorcier ensembles.  
Elle lui avoua sa tristesse, pour la mort de Sirius, qui était son cousin par Alliance, et combien elle craignait le retour de Voldemort - dont elle prononçait le nom sans problème.(Fin du Flash Back)

(Présent) Harry se réveilla, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en pensant a combien il avait été heureux pendant ce mois ci. 

**_(Chapitre 3 : Illumination)_**

Harry se rendit compte, quelques minutes après son réveil, qu'une autre chouette l'attendait. La lettre de Poudlard !! Il l'avait oubliée !! Il la détacha en vitesse, avec hâte d'avoir les résultats des ses buses !  
Il lut, avec un grande impatience :

"Cher Mr Potter,  
Vous trouverez ci dessous les résultats de vos BUSE, auxquels est ajoute l'orientation que vous pourrez prendre. J'ai également a vous annoncer que vous etes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, félicitations." 

Harry n'y croyait pas, lui capitaine !! Il poussa un "Wahoo" joyeux !! Il tenait maintenant les résultats qui restaient dans ses mains, nerveusement, quand il se décida à les ouvrir.

"Sortilège : Efforts exceptionnels   
Botanique : Acceptable  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels  
Astronomie : Efforts exceptionnels  
Divination : Désolant" 

Harry sourit, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas eu son T, pour Troll.  
Son sourire s'élargit doublement, en voyant son prochain résultat, en pensant à la tête d'Ombrage si elle le voyait.

"Défense contre les force du mal : Optimal"

Emplit d'anxiété, il craignait le dernier, qui déterminerait tout son avenir. 

"Potions : Optimal"

Cri de joie.

"Je vais être Auror yesssssssssssssssssss"

**_Chapitre 4 : Etonnation Etonnant :mrgreen: _ ******

**Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier en courant, et entra dans la cuisine. ****  
****Il s'arrêta en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. Il avait pourtant entendu du bruit, quelques secondes plutôt. Il remonta, à la recherche d'Alya, mais il ne la trouva nul part. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort l'avait capturée ?! Il décida de revenir à la cuisine, manger, pour ensuite aller la chercher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière, une autre - lumière - apparut. Quelques secondes après, un _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY_ retentit dans toute la pièce. Les Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, Alya, et son mari, Michael Llewellyn, apparurent, avec un gâteau. ****  
****Il eut de nouveaux cadeaux. Bill lui offrit un catogan, identique au sien, car Harry avait laisse pousser ses cheveux, et les avaient donc longs. Percy lui offrit un serpent, nomme Kyojo. Charly lui offrit une chaîne de cou. Il eut en dernier, de son oncle, un balai. Le dernier balai sorti, le plus performant, la LUNE BLEUE. ****  
****Harry n'en revenait pas que tous soient la, lui qui pensaient les revoir qu'a Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et son ami jouaient aux échecs, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Dumbledore en sortit, et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers, tout en se mettant à parler. ******

**"Bon anniversaire Harry, et félicitations !!" ******

**Il posa du jeune homme Harry un objet froid, et quand celui ci ouvrit sa main, il vit... L'insigne de préfet en chef !! Il regarda Dumbledore bizarrement. ******

**"Vous vous trompez... C'est pour Ron, n'est ce pas ?" ******

**Dumbledore sourit, avant de dire a nouveau. ******

**"Pas du tout. C'est pour toi ! Hermione et Ron sont très bien en préfets, et normalement les élèves de 7eme année seulement sont préfets en chef. Au fait, comment avance l'occlumencie ?" ******

**Harry stupéfait resta la bouche entrouverte pendant une minute au moins, puis il finit par sourire. ******

**"Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup !! Je maîtrise l'occlumencie, plutôt bien, ainsi que la legilimancie. Alya enseigne très bien !!" ******

**Mieux que Rogue ******

**Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, tout en pensant que ce jeune sorcier l'étonnerait toujours. ******

**"Bien, maintenant, veux tu apeller Hermione, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire, a vous trois." ******

**Harry alla donc chercher Hermione, et revint peu de temps après ******

**"Bien, en raison du retour récent de Voldemort, et du danger de Harry, car il l'a rendu furieux, avec la destruction de la prophétie, j'ai decide que vous trois, ainsi que Ginny, Neville et Luna Logevood, devaient apprendre a transplaner, et devenir Animagus. ****  
****Tout cela car vous étiez présents au ministère, et que des liens se sont crées entre vous. ****  
****Vous six passerez vos vacances ici, pour apprendre. Normalement des sorciers normaux mettraient deux ans, mais vous avez un mois. Hermione a d'énormes capacités, dues a son intelligence. Harry grâce a son courage. Ron grâce a sa volonté. Neville grâce a son désir de vengeance envers Voldemort, et les mangemorts, Ginny grâce a sa vivacité, et au fait qu'elle ait survécu a Voldemort, tout en étant possédée par lui. Quand à Luna c'est sa "folie"(et son insouciance) qui la mèneront au bout de tout ça. De plus vous tous avez affronte des mangemorts, et seuls des sorciers prometteurs peuvent le faire. Aucun de votre age ne l'a jamais fait. Alya, Lupin, Maugrey, Bill et Charly vous l'enseigneront, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, en alternance avec leur travail, plus leurs actions dans l'ordre. Quand vous aurez appris tout ça, une nouvelle chose arrivera pour vous, mais vous ne la saurez qu'a ce moment la, et pas avant."**

_Chapitre 5 : Mystérieuse inconnue_

**Quelques minutes après que Dumbledore soit parti, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, par la poudre de cheminette. Ils avaient tous deux un cadeau pour Harry. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de lune, avec une étoile en haut, mais une lune spéciale, du nom de Licalia. Ses cinq amis avaient la même. Elle leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie, et de connaitre l'état de santé, et d'esprit des autres, a qui elle était reliée. Ainsi le pendentif, selon la personne a qui on pensait en le regardant, affichait l'initiale de son prénom, et son humeur par une couleur. Quand la lune est violette, la personne va très bien, rouge elle est blessée, et noire elle est morte. Quand étoile du pendentif est rose, la personne est amoureuse, jaune elle est contente, et grise elle souffre, elle est peinée. Harry les remercia, pensant que était un cadeau merveilleux, même si l'idée qu'ils sachent toutes ses humeurs "l'inquiétait" un peu. Ils lui avaient aussi offert un appareil photo développant instantanément les photos, rendant les gens "vivants". Harry sourit, quel super cadeau !! Il demanda a Alya de prendre une photo d'eux six, qu'il multiplia en six, pour qu'ils en aient tous une. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient, la fille d'Alya et Michael arriva. Elle se nommait Elsa, et tenait de sa grand mère une grande beauté. Elle avait - temporairement, étant metamorphomage - des cheveux mi longs et bleus, avec des beaux yeux... roses !! Elle était plutôt grande. Elle aussi avait un cadeau pour Harry, mais elle n'avait pas pu revenir avant, de son baby-sitting, pour le lui donner. Il s'agissait d'une... Phénix, nommée Caliana, la fille de Fumseck !! Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses amis découvrirent, stupéfaits, le nouveau cadeau. Apres avoir déjeuner, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Charly jeta un sort a chacun d'entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six entoures d'une aura étrange, bleue et violette. Des animaux défilaient autour d'eux. Ils finirent par se figer devant eux. Ce fut un chat, pour Hermione, qui représentait la sagesse. Harry eut droit à un gryffon, symbole du courage. Ron eut un chien, pour la fidélité. Pour Ginny ce fut un aigle, en raison de la volonté. Pour Neville un étalon d'une grande beauté apparut, symbole de force. Et Luna, en dernier, vit un paon, en raison de l'étrangeté. Celui ci leur dit de s'isoler, chacun dans une pièce, et de s'imaginer en tant que cet animal. ****  
****Et ce pendant plusieurs jours, avec des pauses, pour manger, boire, et dormir, pour finir par le devenir. En une semaine, s'entraînant, sans aucune pause, autres que celles de nécessite, ils y furent arrives. Hermione, en premier, descendit l'escalier, et fit un "Miaou", qui les fit tous sursauter. Elle était blanche, et rousse, très mignonne. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville, qui était dans le salon, qui fit un hennissement, majestueux, et apparut, grand, avec un magnifique pelage noir. ****  
****Ensuite Ginny arriva, d'un pelage brun, avec une tache noir, sur la queue, s'envolant légèrement. ****  
****Ce fut le tour de Harry, qui arriva, faisant une petite boule de flamme, devant sa gorge, ce qui réchauffa toute la pièce, quand il entra. ****  
****Puis ensuite, Ron, et Luna, arrivèrent en même temps. Ron fit un aboiement, roque, et Luna, en poussant un cri bizarre, et montrant sa roue, faite avec sa queue. Ils furent tous épates ! Et puis, comme ils étaient beaux !! ****  
****Apres ça, étant reposes, ils commencèrent a tester le transplanage le lendemain. On leur en donna toutes les bases. Penser fortement à l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre, quelles directions prendre. Ceci était en fait relativement facile, une fois qu'on était un sorcier assez dort, puissant. C'est pourquoi, des le lendemain, ils y arrivèrent très facilement. Ils virent ce jour la pour la première fois la cousine de Harry. Ils se mirent d'accord pour juger qu'elle était magnifique. Hermione et Ginny furent contentes de sa metamorphomagie, lui demandant de transformer plusieurs trucs, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tonks. Harry sentit une idée soudaine, "germer" dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient apprendre à devenir metamorphomages. Apres tout Tonks lui avait dit que était rare, mais possible. ****  
****Il pensa longuement a ses cheveux, devenants bleus Cette pensée "harcela" Harry durant tout le dîner. Et, après, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, il était distrait par cette pensée A une bonne avancée dans la partie, Ron releva la tête, et vit dans les cheveux de Harry des mèches bleues. Il s'écria : ******

**(Ron) "HARRY !! Tes cheveux !!" ******

**(Harry) "Quoi ?" ******

**(Ron) "Tu as... Tu as... des mèches bleues !!" ******

**(Harry) "Hein ?!" ******

**Harry se précipita devant un miroir, et vit avec horreur le massacre !! ******

**(Ron) "Harry... Comment t'as fait..." ******

**(Harry) "Je sais pas... Enfin peut être... J'ai pense qu'on pourrait devenir metamorphomages... Et j'ai pense a des cheveux bleus depuis qu'on a vu Elsa... Et voila... Mais non... C'est impossible..." ******

**(Ron) "Hey venez tous !!" ******

**Tous accoururent et dirent d'une même voix. ******

**(Tous les autres) "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" ******

**(Ron) "Regardez Harry, ses cheveux !!" ******

**(Hermione) "Mais..." ******

**(Luna) "Qu'est ce que ?" ******

**(Neville) "Comment ?" ******

**(Ginny) "Hein... Comment est ce que... ?" ******

**Harry leur dit comment il avait fait, pour qu'ils essayent, et le lendemain ils eurent les cheveux de différentes couleurs. Rouges pour Hermione, jaunes pour Ginny, verts pour Neville, roses pour Luna, violets pour Ron, et bleus pour Harry. Alya et Michael furent très surpris. C'était un exploit, qu'ils aient réussi à faire ça ! Bien sur être Animagus avaient considérablement augmente leur force, mais... Cependant maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi ça, et qu'ils avaient fait les premiers pas de Metamorphomagie, ça ne serait plus trop dur de être entièrement. Pendant toute la journée, ils s'entraînèrent. Leurs cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs. Ginny avait réussi à avoir de longs cheveux multicolores !! Le lendemain, ils entraînèrent à changer la couleur de leurs yeux, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire très facilement, le procede étant très similaire a celui du changement de couleur des cheveux. Ayant réussi en un peu plus d'une heure, ils essayèrent de changer la forme de leurs nez nezs ?. Cela leur prit toute une semaine, a peu près. ****  
****Ils étaient metamorphomages, bien qu'ils ne le seraient vraiment que dans quelques mois, ayant encore du mal à se transformer directement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Les vacances furent très vites refaites, pour tous, et faites pour Harry. Cela a 1h30 du matin, après leur entraînement à la metamorphomagie.**

_Chapitre 6 : Rentrée a Poudlard_

**Alya monta dans les chambres, réveiller Hermione, Luna et Ginny, puis ensuite Neville, Ron et harry. Chacun trouva place dans la cuisine, ou ils trouvèrent des tartines prêtes, faites par la tante de Harry. Apres avoir mange, et être laves, ils se rendirent en transplanant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. ****  
****Mrs Weasley, qui les avaient rejoints, et Alya serrèrent les enfants dans leurs bras, en leur recommandant être prudents, avec leurs pouvoirs. Neville, Ginny et Luna allèrent dans le seul wagon vide, a la fin du train, y amenant les valises de Ron, Hermione, et Harry, en même temps que les leurs, en les faisant voler, pendant que ces derniers allaient dans le wagon des préfets. Quand Malefoy les vit arriver, il allait lancer un commentaire a Harry, lui demandant pourquoi il était la, mais quand il vit son insigne de préfet en chef, il lui jeta un regard noir, dégoûte, et envieux, car lui même n'avait pas eu ce poste. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, car il pouvait, en temps que préfet en chef, enlever des points, et donner des retenues, ce qui signifiait que lui et ses deux "amis" allaient devoir se tenir a carreau. Ils restèrent la, durant la moitie du trajet, ayant écoute les nouvelles mesures, au niveau de leur fonction, puis ayant parle avec les autres préfets, et la prefete en chef, surtout avec cette dernière. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry semblait distrait. En effet, ses pensées se tournaient vers son homologue féminine, la prefete en chef. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard, mais visiblement Dumbledore la connaissait. Elle est en 7eme année, ayant saute sa 6eme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux étranges... Ils sont violets. Elle était de taille moyenne, et avait un physique parfait. Elle s'appellait Lune. Lune Kensai À dire Kensaille. Hermione demandait une chose à Harry, mais il ne faisait pas attention. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il répondit. Elle lui demandait ses options. Apres lui avoir dit, qu'il prenait potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, botanique, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques, il lui demande les siennes. Elle lui cita celles nécessaires, pour devenir medicomage, puis ils rejoignirent Luna, Neville, et Ginny. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Luna lisait le chicaneur, Ron jouait avec des statuettes miniatures de joueurs de Quidditch, Neville lisait un livre de Botanique, Ginny s'entraînait a la metamorphomagie, Hermione pratiquait des sortilèges, et Harry lisait son cadeau d'anniversaire, le livre "1000 et 1 sortilège pour devenir un parfait Auror". Arrives a Poudlard, ils montèrent tous dans une diligence, restant tout aussi silencieux jusqu'a l'arrivée. Se dirigeant vers le hall, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme de la réaction des autres, quand ils sauraient pour leur metamorphomagie, et pour leur don d'Animagus. Ils continuèrent cette discussion dans la grande salle, ne faisant pas attention à la répartition. Seul Harry fit attention quand Lune fut repartie à Gryffondor, en applaudissant avec entrain, et rougissant quand elle s'approcha d'eux. ****  
****Elle dit a Ron, Hermione et Harry : ******

**(Lune) "Hey ! Comment ça va depuis tout a l'heure ?" ******

**Puis se tournant vers Neville et Ginny : ******

**(Lune) "Salut, je suis Lune Kensai ! Et vous ?" ******

**Ginny et Neville demandèrent a Harry, Hermione et Ron comment cela se faisait qu'ils la connaissent, après avoir donne leurs noms à Lune. ******

**(Harry) "Elle est prefete en chef avec moi " ******

**(Ron) "On l'a rencontrée dans le wagon des préfets !" ******

**(Hermione) "Elle est en 7eme année, elle a saute une classe avant d'entrer en 1ere année." ******

**Apres cela ils mangèrent certains des nombreux mets présents et, a la fin du repas, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rassemblaient les 1eres années de Gryffondor, que Ginny allaient parler a Lucas Bansto, son nouveau copain, et que Neville allait voir Luna, Lune et Harry partirent devant, pour la salle commune. Ayant marche plus vite que les autres, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune, en arrivant. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis se pencha doucement vers elle, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry sortait avec elle depuis le début de l'été, bien que personne ne le sache. Il l'avait rencontrée a Près au Lard, et, apprenant qu'elle était la soeur de Marc Evans, un de ses voisins, ils étaient revus souvent, et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Entendant la grosse Dame pivoter, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'assirent sur 2 fauteuils proches. Il s'agissait de Neville et... Luna ! Ils se tenaient par la main, et voyant Harry et Lune, qui avait crie le nom de Luna, ils se lâchèrent, en rougissant. ******

**(Harry et Lune, d'une même voix) "Ouaoh ! Vous... Ensemble ! Félicitations !" ******

**Lune et Harry, se faisant un clin d'oeil, dirent, mystérieusement. ******

**"Ca alors, 3 couples, la liste s'agrandit !" ******

**Sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs 2 amis, Harry et Lune sourirent, puis décidant de ne plus les faire attendre, au sujet de ce 3eme couple, embrassèrent Puis, se rendant compte d'un détail, ils dirent, d'une même voix. ******

**(Lune et Harry) "Mais, que fais tu ici Luna ?" ******

**(Luna) "J'ai été 'changee' de maison. Bien sur Serdaigle est toujours ma maison, mais il fallait que j'ai accès a Gryffondor, pour s'entraîner dans..." ******

**Elle appuya sur une lettre, sur le bureau du tableau de Godric Gryffondor. ******

**(Luna) "Cette salle..." ******

**Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant un long couloir. C'est a ce moment la que Ron et Hermione, suivis par les première années, entrèrent. La porte fut aussitôt refermée, par Ginny, avant que les première années ne puissent la voir. Ginny etait arrivee entre temps avec Lucas.**


	7. Welcome in Neverland

**_(Chapitre 1 : The truth) Il était une foisun petit sorcierPetit en taille, oui, mais pas en grandeur. C'était LE sorcier le plus courageux au monde. Il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, le seul sorcier pouvant battre Voldemort. Il se trouve dans un lit, ou plus précisément le lit très confortable acheté par sa tante Pétunia au début de l'été. Il se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un horrible cauchemar, ou il revoyait la mort de Cédric, et celle de Sirius. Il poussa un cri, qu'il tenta d'étouffer, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème s'il criait. En effet, au début de l'été, il avait retrouve Pétunia, à la Gare. Et il avait tout appris. Toute la vérité. Tout d'abord, Vernon et Dudley étaient partis, Pétunia - ou plutôt Alya - ne les supportant plus. Ensuite Pétunia avait repris sa véritable apparence, son apparence sorcière. Son vrai nom était Alya Evans. Elle n'était pas moldue, comme elle l'avait fait croire, pendant toutes ses années, mais sorcière. Elle avait aussi fait croire à Vernon qu'elle l'aimait, dans le seul but de protéger Harry, pendant qu'il vivrait a Privet Drive.  
Harry était soulage des ces aveux, il pouvait vivre – enfin – comme un sorcier normal.  
Il parlait de Sirius – oui, Alya était au courant – avec sa tante, de Voldemort – non, elle ne craignait pas son nom – de l'imbécillité du ministère de la magie, de tout.  
Ils pouvaient faire ses devoirs pendant la journée, solliciter l'aide d'Alya, et même s'exercer aux sortilèges, depuis que le ministère avait donne comme information officielle que quiconque avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie.  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry vivait comme ça, dans le plus grand bonheur. Il émit un sourire, en repensant à ce meilleur moment dans sa vie à Privet Drive, ce mois, le seul bon moment ici.   
Il entendit cogner, contre la vie, et ça le fit sursauter.   
Il vit plusieurs chouettes. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et se souvint, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.  
Il prit d'abord Hedwige, qui avait la lettre d'Hermione.  
« Cher Harry,  
Je suis si contente que tout se passe bien pour toi, et qu'Alya t'ait avoué ça.  
Maintenant tu manges bien, et tu peux, comme nous, utiliser la magie.  
J'espère que tu vas apprécier mon cadeau,  
Bisous,  
On se revoit à Poudlard,  
Hermione. »_**

Il ouvrit son cadeau, et trouva, a son plus grand contentement, un livre intitulé « Milles et un sortilège, qui feront de vous le parfait Auror ».

Il prit ensuite Coq, qui portait les lettres et cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
Cela peut paraître bizarre, pour un si petit hibou, mais Ron lui avait jeté un sortilège, qui l'avait rendu comme un hibou normal.  
« Harry,   
J'espère que tu vas bien, et que mon cadeau te fera plaisir.  
Je suis très content pour toi, du fait que tu vives normalement, tel un sorcier. Ton ami, Ron. » 

« Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ?  
Passes tu de bonnes vacances ?  
Je suppose, après tous les changements survenus, qu'elles ne peuvent être que bonnes.  
A plus tard a Poudlard,  
En souhaitant que tu aimes mon cadeau,  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Ginny. »

Harry ouvrit donc le cadeau, et eut, de Ron et Ginny, une robe, de Gryffondor, avec son nom écrit au dos, en dessous « Attrapeur » et les chiffres « 04 ».  
Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne les reverrait tous qu'a Poudlard.  
Il était émerveillé par le cadeau de Ron et Ginny.  
La prochaine lettre venait de Lupin.  
Il lui offrait un livre, avec différents sorts, de sorciers confirmés.  
Puis il eut les habituels pâtés de Mrs Weasley.  
Et de Fred et George diverses farces et attrapes.  
Et de Maugrey une glace a l'ennemi.  
Il finit par se rendormir, content de ses cadeaux, un peu déçu tout de même de ne voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny qu'a Poudlard.

**_(Chapitre 2 : Révélation)_**

(Présent) Harry dormait, dans son lit, rêvant à son retour de Poudlard.

(Flash Back) Harry sortit du Poudlard express, riant avec Ron, à propos d'une caricature de Rogue, faite par Seamus.  
Il vit sa tante, sur le quai, et son rire se figea.  
Que pouvait elle bien faire la ?  
Sur le quai ?  
Comment connaissait elle le passage qui menait a la voix 9 3/4 ?  
C'est pas possible, pas elle, ici, toute seule.  
Il lança à Ron un regard plein d'incompréhension.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, prudemment et quand il fut assez près, elle le serra dans les bras. Ne comprenant pas Harry se laissa faire surpris.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite de Mrs Weasley, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'elle seule put entendre.  
Ensuite elle laissa Harry dira au revoir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.  
Elle aidait Harry à porter ses affaires, et pendant le trajet ne dit plus rien.  
Arrives dans la maison Harry fut stupéfait.   
La maison était complètement différente, elle ressemblait à une maison de sorciers.  
Harry s'attendait a voir Vernon et son gros lard de cousin arriver, mais non, rien, personne ne venait.  
Pétunia demanda à Harry d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon, qu'elle allait le rejoindre, bientôt.  
Elle lança donc un sort pour que ses baguages aillent se ranger dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, et le rejoint au salon.  
La elle lui dit tout.  
D'abord pourquoi il n'y avait plus Vernon et son cousin.  
La raison était qu'ils maltraitaient Pétunia, la prenant pour leur servante.   
Elle les avait menaces d'appeler la police, s'ils ne partaient pas.  
Ensuite elle avait dit a Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais aime Vernon, qu'elle jouait un rôle, pour protéger Harry.   
Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une alliée de Dumbledore.  
Que son mari - Michael Llewellyn - était un très grand sorcier, un puissant allie pour Dumbledore.  
Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'ils pourraient maintenant parler de tout le monde sorcier ensembles.  
Elle lui avoua sa tristesse, pour la mort de Sirius, qui était son cousin par Alliance, et combien elle craignait le retour de Voldemort - dont elle prononçait le nom sans problème.(Fin du Flash Back)

(Présent) Harry se réveilla, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en pensant a combien il avait été heureux pendant ce mois ci. 

**_(Chapitre 3 : Illumination)_**

Harry se rendit compte, quelques minutes après son réveil, qu'une autre chouette l'attendait. La lettre de Poudlard !! Il l'avait oubliée !! Il la détacha en vitesse, avec hâte d'avoir les résultats des ses buses !  
Il lut, avec un grande impatience :

"Cher Mr Potter,  
Vous trouverez ci dessous les résultats de vos BUSE, auxquels est ajoute l'orientation que vous pourrez prendre. J'ai également a vous annoncer que vous etes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, félicitations." 

Harry n'y croyait pas, lui capitaine !! Il poussa un "Wahoo" joyeux !! Il tenait maintenant les résultats qui restaient dans ses mains, nerveusement, quand il se décida à les ouvrir.

"Sortilège : Efforts exceptionnels   
Botanique : Acceptable  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels  
Astronomie : Efforts exceptionnels  
Divination : Désolant" 

Harry sourit, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas eu son T, pour Troll.  
Son sourire s'élargit doublement, en voyant son prochain résultat, en pensant à la tête d'Ombrage si elle le voyait.

"Défense contre les force du mal : Optimal"

Emplit d'anxiété, il craignait le dernier, qui déterminerait tout son avenir. 

"Potions : Optimal"

Cri de joie.

"Je vais être Auror yesssssssssssssssssss"

**_Chapitre 4 : Etonnation Etonnant :mrgreen: _ ******

**Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier en courant, et entra dans la cuisine. ****  
****Il s'arrêta en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. Il avait pourtant entendu du bruit, quelques secondes plutôt. Il remonta, à la recherche d'Alya, mais il ne la trouva nul part. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et si Voldemort l'avait capturée ?! Il décida de revenir à la cuisine, manger, pour ensuite aller la chercher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière, une autre - lumière - apparut. Quelques secondes après, un _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY_ retentit dans toute la pièce. Les Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Maugrey, Alya, et son mari, Michael Llewellyn, apparurent, avec un gâteau. ****  
****Il eut de nouveaux cadeaux. Bill lui offrit un catogan, identique au sien, car Harry avait laisse pousser ses cheveux, et les avaient donc longs. Percy lui offrit un serpent, nomme Kyojo. Charly lui offrit une chaîne de cou. Il eut en dernier, de son oncle, un balai. Le dernier balai sorti, le plus performant, la LUNE BLEUE. ****  
****Harry n'en revenait pas que tous soient la, lui qui pensaient les revoir qu'a Poudlard. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ron et son ami jouaient aux échecs, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Dumbledore en sortit, et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers, tout en se mettant à parler. ******

**"Bon anniversaire Harry, et félicitations !!" ******

**Il posa du jeune homme Harry un objet froid, et quand celui ci ouvrit sa main, il vit... L'insigne de préfet en chef !! Il regarda Dumbledore bizarrement. ******

**"Vous vous trompez... C'est pour Ron, n'est ce pas ?" ******

**Dumbledore sourit, avant de dire a nouveau. ******

**"Pas du tout. C'est pour toi ! Hermione et Ron sont très bien en préfets, et normalement les élèves de 7eme année seulement sont préfets en chef. Au fait, comment avance l'occlumencie ?" ******

**Harry stupéfait resta la bouche entrouverte pendant une minute au moins, puis il finit par sourire. ******

**"Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup !! Je maîtrise l'occlumencie, plutôt bien, ainsi que la legilimancie. Alya enseigne très bien !!" ******

**Mieux que Rogue ******

**Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, tout en pensant que ce jeune sorcier l'étonnerait toujours. ******

**"Bien, maintenant, veux tu apeller Hermione, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire, a vous trois." ******

**Harry alla donc chercher Hermione, et revint peu de temps après ******

**"Bien, en raison du retour récent de Voldemort, et du danger de Harry, car il l'a rendu furieux, avec la destruction de la prophétie, j'ai decide que vous trois, ainsi que Ginny, Neville et Luna Logevood, devaient apprendre a transplaner, et devenir Animagus. ****  
****Tout cela car vous étiez présents au ministère, et que des liens se sont crées entre vous. ****  
****Vous six passerez vos vacances ici, pour apprendre. Normalement des sorciers normaux mettraient deux ans, mais vous avez un mois. Hermione a d'énormes capacités, dues a son intelligence. Harry grâce a son courage. Ron grâce a sa volonté. Neville grâce a son désir de vengeance envers Voldemort, et les mangemorts, Ginny grâce a sa vivacité, et au fait qu'elle ait survécu a Voldemort, tout en étant possédée par lui. Quand à Luna c'est sa "folie"(et son insouciance) qui la mèneront au bout de tout ça. De plus vous tous avez affronte des mangemorts, et seuls des sorciers prometteurs peuvent le faire. Aucun de votre age ne l'a jamais fait. Alya, Lupin, Maugrey, Bill et Charly vous l'enseigneront, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, en alternance avec leur travail, plus leurs actions dans l'ordre. Quand vous aurez appris tout ça, une nouvelle chose arrivera pour vous, mais vous ne la saurez qu'a ce moment la, et pas avant."**

_Chapitre 5 : Mystérieuse inconnue_

**Quelques minutes après que Dumbledore soit parti, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, par la poudre de cheminette. Ils avaient tous deux un cadeau pour Harry. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de lune, avec une étoile en haut, mais une lune spéciale, du nom de Licalia. Ses cinq amis avaient la même. Elle leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie, et de connaitre l'état de santé, et d'esprit des autres, a qui elle était reliée. Ainsi le pendentif, selon la personne a qui on pensait en le regardant, affichait l'initiale de son prénom, et son humeur par une couleur. Quand la lune est violette, la personne va très bien, rouge elle est blessée, et noire elle est morte. Quand étoile du pendentif est rose, la personne est amoureuse, jaune elle est contente, et grise elle souffre, elle est peinée. Harry les remercia, pensant que était un cadeau merveilleux, même si l'idée qu'ils sachent toutes ses humeurs "l'inquiétait" un peu. Ils lui avaient aussi offert un appareil photo développant instantanément les photos, rendant les gens "vivants". Harry sourit, quel super cadeau !! Il demanda a Alya de prendre une photo d'eux six, qu'il multiplia en six, pour qu'ils en aient tous une. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils dormaient, la fille d'Alya et Michael arriva. Elle se nommait Elsa, et tenait de sa grand mère une grande beauté. Elle avait - temporairement, étant metamorphomage - des cheveux mi longs et bleus, avec des beaux yeux... roses !! Elle était plutôt grande. Elle aussi avait un cadeau pour Harry, mais elle n'avait pas pu revenir avant, de son baby-sitting, pour le lui donner. Il s'agissait d'une... Phénix, nommée Caliana, la fille de Fumseck !! Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses amis découvrirent, stupéfaits, le nouveau cadeau. Apres avoir déjeuner, ils commencèrent l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus. Charly jeta un sort a chacun d'entre eux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six entoures d'une aura étrange, bleue et violette. Des animaux défilaient autour d'eux. Ils finirent par se figer devant eux. Ce fut un chat, pour Hermione, qui représentait la sagesse. Harry eut droit à un gryffon, symbole du courage. Ron eut un chien, pour la fidélité. Pour Ginny ce fut un aigle, en raison de la volonté. Pour Neville un étalon d'une grande beauté apparut, symbole de force. Et Luna, en dernier, vit un paon, en raison de l'étrangeté. Celui ci leur dit de s'isoler, chacun dans une pièce, et de s'imaginer en tant que cet animal. ****  
****Et ce pendant plusieurs jours, avec des pauses, pour manger, boire, et dormir, pour finir par le devenir. En une semaine, s'entraînant, sans aucune pause, autres que celles de nécessite, ils y furent arrives. Hermione, en premier, descendit l'escalier, et fit un "Miaou", qui les fit tous sursauter. Elle était blanche, et rousse, très mignonne. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville, qui était dans le salon, qui fit un hennissement, majestueux, et apparut, grand, avec un magnifique pelage noir. ****  
****Ensuite Ginny arriva, d'un pelage brun, avec une tache noir, sur la queue, s'envolant légèrement. ****  
****Ce fut le tour de Harry, qui arriva, faisant une petite boule de flamme, devant sa gorge, ce qui réchauffa toute la pièce, quand il entra. ****  
****Puis ensuite, Ron, et Luna, arrivèrent en même temps. Ron fit un aboiement, roque, et Luna, en poussant un cri bizarre, et montrant sa roue, faite avec sa queue. Ils furent tous épates ! Et puis, comme ils étaient beaux !! ****  
****Apres ça, étant reposes, ils commencèrent a tester le transplanage le lendemain. On leur en donna toutes les bases. Penser fortement à l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre, quelles directions prendre. Ceci était en fait relativement facile, une fois qu'on était un sorcier assez dort, puissant. C'est pourquoi, des le lendemain, ils y arrivèrent très facilement. Ils virent ce jour la pour la première fois la cousine de Harry. Ils se mirent d'accord pour juger qu'elle était magnifique. Hermione et Ginny furent contentes de sa metamorphomagie, lui demandant de transformer plusieurs trucs, comme elle l'avait fait avec Tonks. Harry sentit une idée soudaine, "germer" dans sa tête. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient apprendre à devenir metamorphomages. Apres tout Tonks lui avait dit que était rare, mais possible. ****  
****Il pensa longuement a ses cheveux, devenants bleus Cette pensée "harcela" Harry durant tout le dîner. Et, après, jouant aux échecs avec Ron, il était distrait par cette pensée A une bonne avancée dans la partie, Ron releva la tête, et vit dans les cheveux de Harry des mèches bleues. Il s'écria : ******

**(Ron) "HARRY !! Tes cheveux !!" ******

**(Harry) "Quoi ?" ******

**(Ron) "Tu as... Tu as... des mèches bleues !!" ******

**(Harry) "Hein ?!" ******

**Harry se précipita devant un miroir, et vit avec horreur le massacre !! ******

**(Ron) "Harry... Comment t'as fait..." ******

**(Harry) "Je sais pas... Enfin peut être... J'ai pense qu'on pourrait devenir metamorphomages... Et j'ai pense a des cheveux bleus depuis qu'on a vu Elsa... Et voila... Mais non... C'est impossible..." ******

**(Ron) "Hey venez tous !!" ******

**Tous accoururent et dirent d'une même voix. ******

**(Tous les autres) "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" ******

**(Ron) "Regardez Harry, ses cheveux !!" ******

**(Hermione) "Mais..." ******

**(Luna) "Qu'est ce que ?" ******

**(Neville) "Comment ?" ******

**(Ginny) "Hein... Comment est ce que... ?" ******

**Harry leur dit comment il avait fait, pour qu'ils essayent, et le lendemain ils eurent les cheveux de différentes couleurs. Rouges pour Hermione, jaunes pour Ginny, verts pour Neville, roses pour Luna, violets pour Ron, et bleus pour Harry. Alya et Michael furent très surpris. C'était un exploit, qu'ils aient réussi à faire ça ! Bien sur être Animagus avaient considérablement augmente leur force, mais... Cependant maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi ça, et qu'ils avaient fait les premiers pas de Metamorphomagie, ça ne serait plus trop dur de être entièrement. Pendant toute la journée, ils s'entraînèrent. Leurs cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs. Ginny avait réussi à avoir de longs cheveux multicolores !! Le lendemain, ils entraînèrent à changer la couleur de leurs yeux, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire très facilement, le procede étant très similaire a celui du changement de couleur des cheveux. Ayant réussi en un peu plus d'une heure, ils essayèrent de changer la forme de leurs nez nezs ?. Cela leur prit toute une semaine, a peu près. ****  
****Ils étaient metamorphomages, bien qu'ils ne le seraient vraiment que dans quelques mois, ayant encore du mal à se transformer directement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Les vacances furent très vites refaites, pour tous, et faites pour Harry. Cela a 1h30 du matin, après leur entraînement à la metamorphomagie.**

_Chapitre 6 : Rentrée a Poudlard_

**Alya monta dans les chambres, réveiller Hermione, Luna et Ginny, puis ensuite Neville, Ron et harry. Chacun trouva place dans la cuisine, ou ils trouvèrent des tartines prêtes, faites par la tante de Harry. Apres avoir mange, et être laves, ils se rendirent en transplanant sur le quai du Poudlard Express. ****  
****Mrs Weasley, qui les avaient rejoints, et Alya serrèrent les enfants dans leurs bras, en leur recommandant être prudents, avec leurs pouvoirs. Neville, Ginny et Luna allèrent dans le seul wagon vide, a la fin du train, y amenant les valises de Ron, Hermione, et Harry, en même temps que les leurs, en les faisant voler, pendant que ces derniers allaient dans le wagon des préfets. Quand Malefoy les vit arriver, il allait lancer un commentaire a Harry, lui demandant pourquoi il était la, mais quand il vit son insigne de préfet en chef, il lui jeta un regard noir, dégoûte, et envieux, car lui même n'avait pas eu ce poste. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, car il pouvait, en temps que préfet en chef, enlever des points, et donner des retenues, ce qui signifiait que lui et ses deux "amis" allaient devoir se tenir a carreau. Ils restèrent la, durant la moitie du trajet, ayant écoute les nouvelles mesures, au niveau de leur fonction, puis ayant parle avec les autres préfets, et la prefete en chef, surtout avec cette dernière. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry semblait distrait. En effet, ses pensées se tournaient vers son homologue féminine, la prefete en chef. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard, mais visiblement Dumbledore la connaissait. Elle est en 7eme année, ayant saute sa 6eme. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux étranges... Ils sont violets. Elle était de taille moyenne, et avait un physique parfait. Elle s'appellait Lune. Lune Kensai À dire Kensaille. Hermione demandait une chose à Harry, mais il ne faisait pas attention. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'il répondit. Elle lui demandait ses options. Apres lui avoir dit, qu'il prenait potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges, botanique, métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques, il lui demande les siennes. Elle lui cita celles nécessaires, pour devenir medicomage, puis ils rejoignirent Luna, Neville, et Ginny. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Luna lisait le chicaneur, Ron jouait avec des statuettes miniatures de joueurs de Quidditch, Neville lisait un livre de Botanique, Ginny s'entraînait a la metamorphomagie, Hermione pratiquait des sortilèges, et Harry lisait son cadeau d'anniversaire, le livre "1000 et 1 sortilège pour devenir un parfait Auror". Arrives a Poudlard, ils montèrent tous dans une diligence, restant tout aussi silencieux jusqu'a l'arrivée. Se dirigeant vers le hall, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme de la réaction des autres, quand ils sauraient pour leur metamorphomagie, et pour leur don d'Animagus. Ils continuèrent cette discussion dans la grande salle, ne faisant pas attention à la répartition. Seul Harry fit attention quand Lune fut repartie à Gryffondor, en applaudissant avec entrain, et rougissant quand elle s'approcha d'eux. ****  
****Elle dit a Ron, Hermione et Harry : ******

**(Lune) "Hey ! Comment ça va depuis tout a l'heure ?" ******

**Puis se tournant vers Neville et Ginny : ******

**(Lune) "Salut, je suis Lune Kensai ! Et vous ?" ******

**Ginny et Neville demandèrent a Harry, Hermione et Ron comment cela se faisait qu'ils la connaissent, après avoir donne leurs noms à Lune. ******

**(Harry) "Elle est prefete en chef avec moi " ******

**(Ron) "On l'a rencontrée dans le wagon des préfets !" ******

**(Hermione) "Elle est en 7eme année, elle a saute une classe avant d'entrer en 1ere année." ******

**Apres cela ils mangèrent certains des nombreux mets présents et, a la fin du repas, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron rassemblaient les 1eres années de Gryffondor, que Ginny allaient parler a Lucas Bansto, son nouveau copain, et que Neville allait voir Luna, Lune et Harry partirent devant, pour la salle commune. Ayant marche plus vite que les autres, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune, en arrivant. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage, puis se pencha doucement vers elle, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry sortait avec elle depuis le début de l'été, bien que personne ne le sache. Il l'avait rencontrée a Près au Lard, et, apprenant qu'elle était la soeur de Marc Evans, un de ses voisins, ils étaient revus souvent, et avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Entendant la grosse Dame pivoter, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'assirent sur 2 fauteuils proches. Il s'agissait de Neville et... Luna ! Ils se tenaient par la main, et voyant Harry et Lune, qui avait crie le nom de Luna, ils se lâchèrent, en rougissant. ******

**(Harry et Lune, d'une même voix) "Ouaoh ! Vous... Ensemble ! Félicitations !" ******

**Lune et Harry, se faisant un clin d'oeil, dirent, mystérieusement. ******

**"Ca alors, 3 couples, la liste s'agrandit !" ******

**Sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs 2 amis, Harry et Lune sourirent, puis décidant de ne plus les faire attendre, au sujet de ce 3eme couple, embrassèrent Puis, se rendant compte d'un détail, ils dirent, d'une même voix. ******

**(Lune et Harry) "Mais, que fais tu ici Luna ?" ******

**(Luna) "J'ai été 'changee' de maison. Bien sur Serdaigle est toujours ma maison, mais il fallait que j'ai accès a Gryffondor, pour s'entraîner dans..." ******

**Elle appuya sur une lettre, sur le bureau du tableau de Godric Gryffondor. ******

**(Luna) "Cette salle..." ******

**Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant un long couloir. C'est a ce moment la que Ron et Hermione, suivis par les première années, entrèrent. La porte fut aussitôt refermée, par Ginny, avant que les première années ne puissent la voir. Ginny etait arrivee entre temps avec Lucas.**


End file.
